The Portrait and the Pen
by ivorykeys09
Summary: Dan/Blair. Future Fic/Slightly AU. Post 3x22. What if after Blair & Serena's rendez-vous in Paris...Blair stayed? After putting the pieces of her life back together, an unexpected meet-up with a person from her past might be exactly what she needs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello there! This is my _very_ first fanfiction...and I am very nervous! I love the idea of Dan & Blair, and after that last chapter, I really hope the writers do something with them! With that said, I decided to fast forward a couple years and put them in the most romantic city in the world...Paris!

Couple of things...this is a tad AUish. Pretty much everything in the show has happened...except for Chuck getting shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

* * *

Blair was exhausted. She had spent the entire weekend unpacking the many boxes filled with everything she owned. Her old roommate was getting married, so Blair thought it was the perfect opportunity to get her own place. Her back ached for a hot bath and she was starving. But she was pleased, though, that she had gotten everything unpacked. The thought of hauling one more heavy box around again tomorrow almost made her cry. She stood in the center of her new living room and looked out the window. She was surprised to notice that it was dark out. The day had seemed long, but it felt like only a few minutes had gone by since daylight.

Walking over to her glass doors, Blair could hardly believe only seven years had gone by since she left. Seven years since the "incident"- as she now referred to it- with Chuck had occurred. Seven years since she left New York. Right after, she had run away to Paris with Serena. When the summer ended, Serena left to return to school. Blair had decided to stay. Smiling to herself, she remembered that it was the best decision she had ever made.

She opened the door and stepped out onto her small terrace. Paris was beautiful at night. At least once every evening, Blair always tried to catch the few minutes where the Eiffel Tower's lights shimmered. Although the stand-still lights were just as pretty, there was something about the wave of shimmering lights that always stopped Blair's heart.

Her eyes scanned the city as she waited. She breathed in the city's scent- a delicious mixture of fresh baked croissants and roses. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the light show had begun. As she watched the shimmering lights, tears sprung in her eyes. A new apartment always felt like a fresh start. Yes, she missed New York, her family, and the friends she still had there. But she had made some new friends here, too. She had started a new life. Blair had changed when she came to Paris. She had always been confident, but in Paris she felt a different kind of confidence that she had never felt in New York. She was much more independent and strong.

The light show finished, so Blair went back inside. She cooked herself some pasta, as it was all she had, and took a much-needed bath. Feeling relaxed and clean, she readied for bed. She was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

**::**

Blair was shocked when she groggily read her clock. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept until eleven. Still, she was not ready to leave her warm sheets yet. She stared at the ceiling wondering what to do for the day. She heard a small roar of thunder and looked out her window. It was only drizzling, but the sky was charcoal. Another rainy day in Paris.

She had nothing to eat in the kitchen, so she decided to head out for some groceries. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a grey cashmere v-neck sweater, and slipped into her Burberry rain boots. Pulling on her black trench coat, and grabbing her purse and umbrella, she was off.

At the market, she filled up a basket with essentials. She also grabbed the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. Rainy days were always perfect for baking. As the cashier scanned her items, Blair laughed to herself. Baking chocolate chip cookies never crossed her mind in New York. _Eating_ chocolate chip cookies never crossed her mind.

She lugged the groceries back home and put them away. After fixing herself a salad, she headed out again. She was thrilled that there was a charming book shop and café on her street. She decided to look around.

Walking in the shop, she was overcome with the smell of aging books. She browsed the shelves, grazing her fingers along the spines of novels and encyclopedias. She didn't know what book to get, so she headed to the front counter. After asking the employee to pick a book for her, she handed her some cash and headed to the café. She found a corner table away from the noise, opened her book, and relaxed.

She was so immersed in her book, she barely heard the voice saying, "Ah, that's such a great book."

Slightly confused, Blair looked up. "I'm sorry, what?," she asked no one, as she immediately realized no one was sitting in front of her.

"I saw over your shoulder, that book you're reading," came the voice again, "such a good book."

Blair laughed. Turning in her seat, she replied, "Yeah, I actually really like it t— " she stopped speaking once she saw the person behind her.

"Blair?" "Dan?", they both said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N:** So...what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello there! Thank you so much for all the reviews & alerts! I have finals this week and have been super stressed...they brightened my day! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

* * *

"Blair?" "Dan?", they both said at the same time.

"Long time, no see," Dan broke the silence.

_Oh my god! Dan Humphrey! _

Blair laughed nervously, "Yeah, that's for sure." Dan got up and sat down at her table.

"So...what have you been up to these past few years? I haven't seen you in, what, six years?" he asked.

"Seven," she said quietly.

Dan nodded. "Right, not since Jenny and Chu- Why would I finish that sentence?"

Blair laughed. "It's okay. It's been a long time. I'm over it," she said, hoping it sounded as confident and convincing as it did in her head.

He shifted nervously in his seat. "Sorry. Remember how I talk and ramble a lot when I'm nervous?" He chuckled. Blair smiled at him.

"Surprisingly, I remember a lot about you, Humphrey," she bit her lip.

_Oh my god, am I flirting? _Blair surprised herself. But, she had to admit it- Dan look _good_. She always knew he was a good-looking guy, but she was never attracted to him in that way. _For goodness sakes, this is Cabbage Patch. _ He looked more matured. He was wearing a navy crewneck sweater over jeans. _Casual_, she noted. But when was Humphrey _not_ casual? She also noticed that he hadn't shaved today, leaving a sexy scruffy look. _Sexy? Dan?_ She quickly cleared her mind.

"So, what brings you to Paris?" she finally asked.

Dan smiled, "Ah, I knew this was coming. Well, let's see. After I graduated from NYU I took a job at a newspaper. Learned a lot, but it wasn't my thing. Since then I've been doing freelance work. But I actually just started on a novel, so I moved here to write it. I thought being in a new environment would help clear my head. And, need I mention that this city is full of inspiration?" He gestured with his hands.

"To the brim," she agreed, nodding her head.

Dan took a sip of his coffee. "What about you? You sort of disappeared."

"Obviously you know I stayed in Paris after that whole "thing" occurred," she waved her hand.

Dan chuckled. "Yeah."

She continued, "Well, I transferred to Parsons here in the city. I majored in photography." Blair's cheeks reddened a little and she looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Photography?" Dan was surprised. "Wow, I had no idea."

"Yeah, it was something that just sort of-came to me." Blair smiled, relaxing a little.

"That's really cool." She loved that he sounded genuine. Like he actually _cared._ Blair's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by loud thunder. They both looked outside just as it started to pour.

Dan sighed. "Damn. I love Paris, but this rain is killing me."

Blair laughed softly, "I know what you mean. Do you live far?"

"Not too far. I live over by the Opera House. It's gonna be impossible to get a taxi in this weather, though."

It was nice to see Dan, Blair thought. She certainly didn't expect to run into him, but she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to see him again.

"Hey, listen- I live right up the street. Do you want to come over and wait out the rain?" Blair hesitantly asked.

A look of surprise came over Dan's face. "Really?"

Blair nodded.

Dan looked out the window again. "Actually, that'd be great, thanks. It doesn't look like this rain is going to let up soon."

They both got up from the table and gathered their things. "Oh and Humphrey- you're in luck," Blair smirked.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I was going to make chocolate chip cookies."

He froze in his stance. "Are you sure you're the same Blair Waldorf who ruled Constance and went to NYU?" Dan teased.

"Oh Daniel, you have no idea." And with that, she swiftly opened her umbrella and led the way.

As Dan climbed the stairs up to Blair's apartment, his mind was racing. How could she be so different? She seems so relaxed, so carefree, so _happy._ Even against the grey clouds, she looked radiant. And, _has she always been this gorgeous?_ he thought to himself as they entered her flat.

He stopped in the doorway and looked around the room. For someone who had just moved into her apartment (she filled him in on the way), it was pretty well decorated. Her style was not as formal as the Upper East Side, but more shabby-chic, and dare he say, _Brooklyn-esque? _ She had hung some paintings and photographs on the vintage-wallpapered walls, which balanced out the elegant velvet, and very comfortable looking, furniture. He imagined the glass doors lead to a balcony that let in amazing sunlight on sunny days, and he found himself hoping he'd be back to see that happen.

He watched Blair take off her jacket and rainboots, and then gather her hair up in a ponytail. She walked over to the open kitchen and washed her hands. There was something about the way she moved that made it hard for Dan to look anywhere else but her. Blair's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She said cheekily, with a hint of the girl he remembered.

He chuckled, covering his embarrassment. "I thought that was your job?"

She lightly laughed, "Right." She paused for a second. "So, I'm going to be completely honest here. I have sort-of never made chocolate chip cookies from scratch. So you're going to have to help me out a bit."

He took off his jacket as he laughed. "Have no fear, Waldorf, I have made these cookies many times. In fact, I don't even need as recipe."

She raised her eyebrows. "What? No way."

He walked towards her and leaned on the counter that was separating them. "Yeah, as long as you have all of the ingredients, I should be fine."

Blair smiled, still looking a little skeptical. But, she turned around and gathered the ingredients anyway. As he surveyed all the ingredients, she put on some French music. Just because.

For the next forty-five minutes, Blair watched Dan in awe. He looked so comfortable in her kitchen; he moved about the small space measuring this, and mixing that. He let her crack the eggs, but when he asked if she wanted to do more, she declined. She enjoyed watching him more. Before she knew it, he presented her a bowl of cookie dough.

"If you would do the honors, Madame," he said smiling, bowing slightly as he handed her the bowl.

Her eyebrows raised, confused, "And what do you mean by that Humphrey?"

He straightened his back. "Waldorf, please do _not_ tell me you've never tried cookie dough before."

She smirked, "And what would happen if I told you I hadn't?" _Oh my gosh! I'm flirting with him again!_ she scolded herself.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I would probably just do this-" Blair didn't even have time to register what happened. All of a sudden, Dan took a handful (_okay, a little less_) of some leftover flour from the counter and threw it at her.

Her face was in such shock, Dan was fearful the old Blair would resurface. _I like the new Blair_, he thought to himself. Thankfully, that didn't happen, as Blair started to laugh. He felt relieved, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Humphrey! I can't believe you just did that!" she exclaimed, still laughing. "You know, a few years ago, I would have banished you for doing that."

He chuckled, still taking in her reaction.

Finally, they both calmed their laughter. Dan looked at her. She had flour in her chestnut hair, covering her porcelain face, and sprinkled all over her grey sweater. The flour that was caught in her eyelashes looked like snow, and as much as he didn't want to, he resisted reaching out and brushing it off. She looked adorable.

She took a deep breath, still smiling. "I may be nicer than I was a few years ago, but fashion is still important to me. This sweater is cashmere, Humphrey," she whined, hoping it came out harmless.

He held up his hands, "Sorry, sorry. But it_ is _your fault Waldorf. Just take the spoon and go for it." He handed her the spoon.

She locked eyes with him for a moment before taking the utensil. As she filled it with dough, she could feel Dan's eyes on her.

As her lips trailed over the spoon, Dan's mouth went dry. _Pull it together Dan_, he told himself. She closed her eyes and smiled as she swallowed.

"Okay-_that_ is amazing," she said, pointing the spoon at the bowl. "Is it bad that I don't want to bake the cookies anymore and instead eat all the dough?"

He shook himself out of his trance. "No, that's actually a good sign. First and foremost, if it passed the Blair Waldorf Taste Test, you know that's some _damn_ good cookie dough right there." She bit her lip, failing at trying to hide her smile. _Is she trying to kill me?_ thought Dan.

"And second, it means I have to try some." She filled the spoon again and handed it to him.

Trying his best to ignore the fact that Blair Waldorf's lips were on this exact spoon just seconds before, he took the bite. He agreed; it was some _damn_ good cookie dough.

After Blair changed and washed her face, he gave her the task of rolling the dough into balls and placing them on the cookie pan. They wordlessly decided to only bake half the batter, and after the cookies were placed in the oven, the pair sat down with a bottle of wine and the leftover dough.

An hour later they were both slightly buzzed off of cookies and wine. The conversation had yet to turn to New York, and Dan didn't want to bring it up just yet. Instead, they chatted about their new lives in Paris.

"I want to know more about your photography," Dan asked.

Blair took a sip of her wine, thinking about his question. She finally spoke. "I don't really know how to explain it."

"Try," he said, resting a hand on her knee. "I really want to know."

She felt a jolt of _something_ from the hand on her knee. It gave her confidence. "Literally it just...happened. That summer, Serena and I were visiting Roman and my father, and Roman gave me his camera to use. I was still upset about Chuck and Jenny, and there was something really comfortable about hiding behind a camera. It was an escape from my life into someone else's. Roman saw how I took to photography and before we left, he gave me my own. I continued photographing people and the city throughout the summer, and fell in love with it. Serena called my camera my 'new Prada.' I seriously never went anywhere without it. Still don't."

She paused and took another sip of wine. "Even after the whole summer, I wasn't ready to go back to New York. Roman had mentioned Parsons to me, and I just showed up one day and registered for classes. He had a friend who helped me enroll late and it just sort of went from there. It has changed from being a hiding place to a thing that I really love doing. It's not a hiding place anymore."

She looked at Dan, who was studying her. She suddenly felt self-conscious.

"What are you doing with it now?"

"Well, I also enrolled in some business courses. After I graduated, I studied alongside a photographer here and learned the basics of operating a photography business. And then I started my own company about two months ago. I'm slowly building it, but I'm having so much fun."

"Really? That's amazing," he said, clearly impressed.

"Humphrey, you threw flour at the owner of Bloom Portraits."

He laughed. "Bloom?"

"I like to think that that summer I blossomed into who I really am. I just needed a little water and time. Cheesy, right?"

"No, I like it. It all makes sense."

Comfortable silence ensued. Dan looked her over again. They were both sitting on opposite ends of her velvet couch; he was correct earlier, it _was_ as comfortable as it looked. Blair was sitting against the armrest, one leg tucked under her, wine glass in her delicate hands. She looked tired, but beautiful. Blair studied Dan. He looked relaxed, his right ankle resting on his left knee. Blair didn't know exactly when, but at some point he had rolled up his sleeves so that they were right below his elbow. She liked it. They both continued to take each other in until Blair broke the silence.

She pursed her lips. "What time is it?" she said, looking around.

Dan ran a hand threw his hair, as he looked at his watch. "Oh wow. 8:30. Still early, but I hadn't realized that much time had passed." He laughed.

"Yeah. It feels much later. I'm still exhausted from the whole move. I wish I had run into you a few days ago, I would have put your muscles to good use," She smiled.

_She's looking at my muscles? _Dan thought to himself. "Taking advantage of me, are you Waldorf? I guess it makes sense. What's it been...five hours? Seems about right." Blair laughed, leaning her head back on the couch.

He spoke again, "I should probably head out though."

Blair nodded. _Why am I disappointed?_ They both got up and brought their glasses into the kitchen. He started to do the dishes, but she stopped him.

"Oh don't worry about those. I'll do them later."

Dan looked skeptical. "You sure? I mean, I _am_ the one who made the flour mess and used all the dishes."

"Hey! I helped bake them too!" she teased. Dan laughed deeply and it made Blair's blood run warm. "Really," she said softer this time, "I'll do them."

He held up his hands as if saying, "I surrender" and walked over to put on his coat, still smiling.

He turned to Blair, "I had a nice time."

She smiled. "Me too."

Both unsure of what to do next, Dan took a chance. "Well, my number's the same. Call me if you want to...I don't know. Bake a cake?"

She laughed loudly. It echoed off the walls. "Okay."

The entire day was surprising, but she was never more shocked thea when he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. He quietly said goodbye and she held up a wave, too taken back to say anything. After she shut the door, her cheek was still warm and a feeling she hadn't felt in years spread through her body. She stayed that way as she did the dishes, got ready for bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it! I hope I'm getting their characters right...what do you think? Blair may seem different...but remember, she is not in the Upper East Side anymore, nor is Gossip Girl around. This was just sort of a set-up chapter. You'll learn more as it goes on about Blair/Dan and other people. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Blair spent the afternoon with Dan and she couldn't stop thinking about him. The first day, she told herself that it hadn't been _Dan_ that made her feel excited, but just seeing a familiar face from home. Everytime she picked up the phone to call him, she convinced herself that seeing him another time would be ridiculous. But then she would turn around and see a guy in a flannel shirt or a man reading a book and her thoughts would go right back to Dan.

Pacing around her living room, she decided that having coffee with him wouldn't do anyone harm, and finally picked up the phone to call him. Her heart beat ten times faster than the dial tone.

"Hello?" Dan's voice answered.

"Humphrey?"

"I was wondering when you'd call."

She swore she could hear him smiling through the phone. Could he hear hers? "Oh, you did?"

"Yeah, it was nice to see a familiar face." In her mirror, she saw a reflection of herself looking like a love struck teenager twirling her hair. To escape it, she walked out onto her balcony.

"Yeah, it was. That's actually the reason why I'm calling. Would you like to get coffee this afternoon?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! Just name a time and a place," he said.

Blair looked at her watch. 11:00 am. "Well I have a photoshoot at noon in the Eiffel Tower gardens. It should only last an hour or so. Do you want to meet me there and we can figure out where to go?"

"That sounds perfect."

She smiled broadly. "Great. I'll be on the side with the fountains."

"Alright, see you then."

After saying goodbye, Blair couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She only had an hour to get her camera equipment ready _and_ make herself look good. It was a beautiful day out so she settled for flowy, flowered dress and flats. Because she would be working, she pulled her hair up in a bun and let some of the pieces fall around her face. After applying her makeup and grabbing her camera bag and an apple, she was off.

**::**

Two things had happened to Dan since seeing Blair. One, he could not stop thinking about her. And two, he could not stop writing. He was up from dusk until dawn typing sentence after sentence. The first time he stopped to read over what he had spent the past three days writing, he wasn't very surprised to find out his heroine was a breathtaking, confident brunette, who despite everything she's been through, comes out even stronger. _I'm in trouble_, thought Dan as he pulled on his jacket to go meet Blair.

The walk to the Eiffel Tower was pleasant. As stereotypical as it was, the Eiffel Tower was probably one of his favorite places in Paris. The whole idea of it is so romantic and he had always felt envious of couples having picnics on the gardens below it, or kissing once they reached the top. However, he had never gotten that far. Dan had yet to climb all the way to the top because he always thought, _Why would you climb all the way up and have no one to share it with?_

Because of the glorious weather and national attraction, there were hoards of people everywhere. Dan had only lived in Paris three months, but he already found himself hating tourists. _How the hell am I going to find Blair?_ He walked around the fountains once, not seeing her. The second time, he spotted her right away.

Blair was photographing a family, a couple and their young daughter. They were sitting on a blanket together, the Eiffel Tower in the background. The little girl looked to be about three and, from his spot, Dan could tell the girl did not want to smile for the camera. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Blair. At first, he thought he had never seen Blair so out of her element, but the more he watched her, the more he realized he was wrong. He was mesmerized by her. To lure a smile out of the girl, Blair would hold the camera over her eyes, and then lower it quickly, revealing a funny face. A giggle erupted from the little girl and Blair took a shot that Dan knew would be perfect. After inspecting it on the screen, Blair announced that she'd gotten "the" picture. As the parents gathered their things, Blair knelt down on the little girls level and whispered something in her ear. The little girl giggled again and hugged Blair goodbye. Dan waited for the family to leave before he made his presence known. Blair was still on her knees putting her camera away.

As he walked over to her, he clapped his hands. Surprised by the sound, Blair looked up alarmed, but smiled once she saw him.

He continued to clap slowly, "Very well done, Waldorf."

She laughed and gave him a smirk. "Would you expect anything different?"

"Absolutely not."

She laughed and stood up. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Hmmm, about an hour-" Blair's eyes widened. Dan laughed, "I'm kidding. I was here for the last shot."

"Humphrey!" She slapped him lightly on the chest. "You worried me there for a second. That would have been kind of stalker-ish."

He laughed lowly in his chest. "No, but seriously Blair. You look like a natural doing that."

She smiled softly and nodded her head. "I feel like a natural doing it." They locked eyes for a second and her heart started to beat. Remembering the reason why Dan was standing there in the first place, she hit him again softly.

"Hey! What's with the hitting Waldorf?"

"I need coffee. Where to?"

He chuckled, "Follow me, I know a great place around the corner." Before she could get to it, he picked up her camera bag and slung it around his shoulder. She thanked him wordlessly with a smile and let him lead the way.

**::**

After ordering their coffees and paying (_he paid!)_, they sat down in outside the café.

"So, Humphrey. Now that you know all about my job, tell me more about yours." She tapped on the table and then sat back, relaxing in her chair.

"Hmmm. Well, right now it's not so much a novel as it is a bunch of ideas. In college, I would get writers block and then out of the blue I would be completely inspired by something and know exactly what to write. I'm just waiting for that to happen."

"And in the meantime?"

He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee. "I don't know. Wander the city. Look for inspiration. I carry this trusty notepad everywhere and write down everything that captures my eye." He took a little notepad out of his pocket and showed it to Blair.

"And what, Monsieur Humphrey, captures your eye?"

"Well, today... its you."

Blair felt the blush rise to her face and her heart start to beat again. _Why does it keep doing that today?_ "Me?" she asked, making sure she heard him right.

"Yeah." He smiled again and took another sip of coffee, looking not at all embarrassed.

Unable to come up with a coherent response to his confession, Blair decided to move past it. As nice as it was to hear, _okay it was really nice to hear,_ she was still confused about their whole relationship.

"Humphrey, what are you doing the rest of the day?"

He furrowed his brow, looking slightly confused. "No plans. Why?"

"I need your help painting my bedroom."

He smirked, "Oh, so _that's_ why you called me." Blair's jaw dropped, now realizing how terrible it sounded. "It all makes sense now; you didn't _really _want to see me."

Blair couldn't help but laugh at that. "Humphrey, no! I swear!"

Dan started to get up and walk away. "No, I get it Blair."

_Wait! Where is he going? I really did want to see him! _ She was too stunned to speak as she watched him walk away. Then he turned around.

"Waldorf, what are you doing just sitting around? We got a bedroom to paint." He smiled widely.

Blair let out the biggest breath and got up to meet him. As they started walking to her apartment, she said, "Dan, I thought you were being serious!"

"Okay- first of all, its good to know how gullible you are. I can use that to my advantage in the future."

_Future? _Blair's heart started to beat again.

"And second-" He stopped walking and looked at her. "You just called me Dan."

"What?" She scoffed. "No I didn't."

"You totally did!"

"You are imagining things, Humphrey."

He started to stroll again. "Keep telling yourself that, Waldorf. Keeeep telling yourself that."

**::**

They bantered the whole way back to her flat, but once they got there, Blair put Dan to work. She was glad he had worn an undershirt beneath his sweater, because she took a liking to it once she saw him, and she didn't want paint to ruin it. Once he had taken _off_ his sweater, however, Blair swore she heard an angel's chorus.

"See something you like, Waldorf?" An undershirt-clad Dan asked.

_Shit, I'm staring._

"You wish, Humphrey. Now let's get to work."

She had chosen a nice lilac color for her walls, which went nicely with her white rod-iron bed with crystal knobs. Throughout painting, she and Dan stole glances at each other, which made both blush a little and turn away, embarrassed. It didn't take long to finish the walls, so Blair asked him to hang a small, delicate chandelier over her bed. While he was high on a ladder, (she borrowed from the neighbors), it was as if Dan were _asking_ her to stare at his lean arms and shoulders. After it was hanging over her bed, they both stepped back to survey their work.

"Not bad, Waldorf."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it turned out just the way I had hoped." The more she looked at her room, the more she loved it. A large window let in copious amounts of light and gave her a view of the city that anyone would die for.

She padded over to her closet and pulled out some fabric. "All I have left to do is hang these drapes." Dan walked over to her and looked at the fabric. It was a deep violet, with a light green and lavender floral detail here and there. He noticed a sheer white fabric as well. He held it up.

"What's this for?"

"Oh!" She walked over to the window and explained with her hands. "The dark purple curtains will go on the edges of the window, and the sheer curtains will go in the middle. That way I get some privacy, without sacrificing the light that comes in."

"Hmm. That's smart." She gave a smirk that said, _Why wouldn't it be?_ Dan thought it was about the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "You can't put them up yet because the paint's not dry. Once it is, I'll be more than happy to help you hang them."

She bit her lip, failing at suppressing a smile, and gave a slight nod. "Okay, that'd be great."

"Alright." He looked at his watch. "Well, I should get going. I want to get in a few hours of writing today."

"Oh, okay." Much to Blair's dismay, he put his sweater back on. As she walked him to the door, she got lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He was standing outside her door now.

She laughed nervously and leaned on her doorframe. "Something I thought I never say."

"And what's that?"

She took a deep breath and smiled. "When are you going to ask me on a real date?"

"I'm thinking...right now." He watched Blair start to blush and smile.

He started, "Blair Waldorf, can I please take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I would really like that," she answered.

"Okay. Pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds perfect." She waved and watched him start down the stairs. She was just about to close the door when she heard his voice again.

"Waldorf!" he called.

She peeked her head outside the door and watched him run back up the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Two things. I forgot to do this." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. Blair thought she was going to melt into him right then and there. Sadly, he backed away almost as fast as it happened. "Oh, and uh, wear something casual." He turned and walked down the stairs again.

Once she closed the door, she rushed into her newly painted bedroom and stopped dead. _What am I going to wear? _ And more importantly..._Am I falling for Dan Humphrey?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

It was days like this where Blair wished Serena lived in Paris. Serena always had good fashion sense and could throw together the perfect outfit in no time at all. Not only that, but her "throw together in ten-minutes" outfit would make the "Best Dressed List." Alas, Serena was in LA. And Blair was going on a date with her first love. So she could not call.

Since Dan had asked Blair to dinner, she had been a nervous wreck. All he said was, "Keep it casual." _Well, easy for you to say, Humphrey. That's all you know!_ She had so much work to get done: editing pictures, sending out print orders, scheduling more shoots. But Dan's plans had sent her into a tizzy. She stopped in the middle of her living room and took a deep breath. _Blair, it's just dinner. This is what you wanted. It will be fun_. It helped for two minutes, but then she started racing around again.

She looked at the clock. 6:15. 45 minutes. Barely enough time, but she's done it in less. She decided on black skinny pants with a form-fitting top . He said casual, but this was a _date_, so heels were mandatory. She walked into her bathroom and applied some soft makeup. Enough to make her feel like she glowed, but not enough to make her feel painted with makeup. She let her curls down from the bun they were in. It looked a little messy and wild, but this date with Dan made Blair feel a little wild. All that was left was some red lipstick. And... _Voila_.

She sat down on her couch and waited for a hand to knock on the door. Ten minutes later she heard it, and she thought her heart would explode from beating so fast. She looked in the mirror for the hundredth time and opened the door.

There stood Daniel Humphrey looking more handsome than she remembered.

There stood Blair Waldorf looking more gorgeous than he remembered.

"Hey Blair. You look beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Thanks, Humphrey. You don't look too bad yourself," she said, her almond eyes trailing up his body.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my camera."

He raised his eyebrows. "Camera?"

"I never go anywhere without it, remember?" She gave a smirk and turned to get it.

Once she put it in her purse, she met him at the door. He held his arm out and she linked hers in his, anticipating where they were going.

The street was calm and clear of tourists. They strolled at a nice pace before Blair asked where they were headed.

"So, are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" She looked up at him.

He gave a sly smile. "You'll know soon enough."

They chatted about random things the whole way. Finally, he stopped in front of a building, and gestured to the door. He followed her up the stairs until they reached an apartment. They stepped inside.

She looked around. It was a fairly large room with scattered furniture here and there. There was a desk off to the side with paper scattered all over, and a laptop lying on top. There were some doors off to the side that lead to other rooms. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes and no. This is actually the place I'm renting for my writing space. I practically live here, but I have another so called 'apartment' where I sleep."

She looked confused, "I'm surprised, Humphrey. Two places in Paris? What are you, secretly rich now?"

He chuckled. "I will have you know Waldorf that I was actually a very successful freelance writer. But it didn't hurt that this place was a total _steal _considering its location and size. _And_ what I'm about to show you."

She laughed and followed him up another flight of stairs. This time, they reached the roof. She gasped when she looked at the view. You could see all of Paris. Everything was lit up and it was spectacular. "Humphrey! This is unbelievable!"

"I know- it's pretty great."

Blair looked around some more. He had set up table with some candles and off to the side, he had put out a couch. It was facing a brick wall with a white sheet hanging from it.

"What's with the sheet?" she asked.

"Oh! That's part of the date. While we have dinner, I figured we could project a movie onto it."

He pulled out her chair and she sat down. "Oh wow, that's cool! What movie?"

"You'll see," he smirked. He looked excited, like he was keeping a secret. He walked over to the projector and a few seconds later, a movie projected onto the sheet.

All Blair saw were the words, "Petit Dejeuner chez Tiffany" and she was smitten.

"Humphrey! Is this _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ in French?"

"Yup." He joined her at the table, looking proud. "Like it?"

"_Love _it! This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

As she watched the beginning part of the movie, he went inside and brought out their dinner and opened a bottle of wine. He had ordered takeout from a restaurant down the street that served the some of the best quiche and French bread. While they ate, they bickered over what restaurants were best in the city. Every so often, Blair would shush Dan and make him watch her favorite scenes. She was entranced by the movie, and Dan was entranced by Blair.

After dinner, they moved to the couch. He popped a bottle of champagne and they toasted to their newfound _whatever this is_. They eyed each other as they clinked glasses and sipped, the bubbles going straight to their heads. They continued to take each other in until Dan broke the silence.

"So, we've kind of ignored the whole New York topic."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should get that over with."

"Do you even talk to Serena anymore?"

She smiled happily. "Of course I do! At least every other day. She'll always be my best friend. It's just hard not being in the same city. However, she doesn't really talk about anyone else from home. So I'm still pretty out of the loop of what's been going on lately."

"What's she up to?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders. "She's living in Los Angeles. She is mainly doing modeling, but some acting jobs come up here and there."

"Nice," he said, taking another sip of champagne. "I always had a feeling she'd end up modeling."

He sounded happy for her, but Blair felt relief when he seemed generally uninterested in Serena all together. She quickly moved onto another subject.

"You were in New York last," she tapped her foot lightly against his. "What's Nate up to?"

"Well, three months ago, he was in the beginning stages of starting up his own law firm. He did great in law school and really 'found his calling,' or so he says."

Blair threw her head back and laughed. Dan drank in the sound. "Nate? A lawyer?" She kick off her heels and tucked a leg under her, getting more comfortable. "I guess that makes sense."

He continued, "And just to get it over with...Chuck is still running Bass Industries." He said it rather quickly and nervously, wondering if he should have said it at all.

Blair smiled appreciatively. She leaned over and placed a hand on his knee. "Hey. I told you before. I'm okay. You don't have to run around it. I'm in a different place than I was before."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I know. I just didn't want to make you upset."

"Upset? Humphrey, this is a pretty amazing date so far. Nothing could make me upset tonight." He smiled bashfully and ran a hand through his hair. It took all of Blair not to jump across the couch and kiss his inviting lips.

"I'm glad you're having fun. It's a good thing, because it's not over yet. Ready to go to our next destination?" He stood up and held out his hand.

"Lead the way."

As they stepped out onto the street, Dan put an arm around her waist, sending a warm feeling through her body. She leaned into him as they strolled along the cobblestone streets. He stopped them outside of a charming building. "This...is dessert."

He pulled his arm away, but before Blair could silently protest, he placed a hand on her lower back and led her in the door. The most delicious scent filled Blair and her mouth immediately watered. Surrounding them in glass cases were pastries of all kinds.

He leaned his head down, his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "This is Ladurée, and it apparently has the most kick-ass macaroons in all of Paris. They're your favorite right?"

Blair bit her lip and nodded, barely containing a smile. She walked up to the counter and relished in the feeling of Dan standing close behind her. She conversed with the baker in French and Dan was both impressed and captivated by her. Her accent was perfect and she sounded so _sexy._

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "What would you like?" She craned her neck to look up at him.

He leaned in closer to her, putting his arms on either side of her against the counter. Her hair smelled so good and he just wanted to turn her around and kiss her. Blair felt his breath on her the back of her neck and her knees went weak. He scanned the pastries and pointed to the ones he wanted.

"Mmm they sound so good. Willing to share Humphrey?"

Tongue in cheek, he replied, "Maybe."

After the macaroons were boxed and paid for, they strolled back down the street and found a bench. They sat down and took a bite of each. Crumbs were on Blair's bottom lip and Dan's mouth went dry as he watched her tongue lick them off. A gust of air came through and Blair shivered. "Here," Dan said, giving her his jacket.

She decided not to protest and wrapped the jacket around her. It was way too big, but it smelled like Dan. The smell made her heart flutter and sent tingles down her spine. When they were too full to eat anymore, they stood up and he replaced his hand on the small of her back again. They reached they Seine River and stopped to look at the view. The lit up Eiffel Tower glimmered and created a perfect reflection in the calm water.

"Can I have your camera?" Dan asked.

"Uhh, sure." She reached into her bag and handed it to him. She laughed as she watched him try and turn it on. After getting it right, he looked into the viewfinder and frowned. "Why is it bla-" She reached up and took off the lens cap. He looked down at her. "I'm an idiot."

She giggled, "No, it's cute." _God, he looks so sexy with a camera._ She watched him take a picture.

"You may want to take one just in case this comes out awful."

She smiled. "No, I'm sure its fine."

"Here let's get one of us together." He turned the camera in his hands and pointed it at them. She leaned closer into him and smiled. "Okay, one, two, three."

As she smiled, he turned and kissed her. The flash went off, but Blair didn't notice. She was too lost in his lips. He pulled away and she made a sound of protest. He put the camera on the ground and turned towards her again. Swiftly, he cupped her neck with his hands and pressed his lips against hers again. He traced her lips with his tongue and she thankfully opened her perfect mouth. She reached up and ran her hands through his short, soft curls while they explored each other's unfamiliar, yet addicting mouths. They kissed for what seemed like forever, until they both pulled away, gasping for air. He looked at Blair, her lips slightly swollen and her lipstick smeared a little, looking absolutely stunning against the moonlight. Blair chuckled lightly at Dan's appearance. There were traces of her red lipstick on his bottom lip. She reached up and wiped it with her thumb.

He took her hand and grabbed her camera. They both wordlessly started walking back to her apartment, both unable to speak. Blair didn't know what she thought would come of this date, but after _that_ kiss...

All she knew was that she had to do it again. As her warm hand grasped his, and she wrapped his jacket tighter around herself, she was literally _aching_ to feel his lips again.

Dan's mind was racing just as much. When his lips met hers, he felt something that he didn't even come close to with Serena (or Vanessa, or Olivia.) He tightened his grip on her hand and reluctantly kept walking. He didn't want the night to end, but each step got them closer to Blair's apartment.

They climbed the stairs to her flat, never letting their hands go. They stopped in front of her door and Blair leaned her back against it. Dan leaned over her, balancing a hand on the door. She looked up and met his eyes. "I had the most amazing night," she said softly, nearly whispering.

"Me too." He leaned in and kissed her again, a little more hungrily than before. Their tongues danced around each other, as if they had been doing this forever. Blair felt like she was on fire and if it weren't for Dan's arm around her waist, she would surely fall on the floor. They kissed until, once again, they were gasping for breath. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Call me tomorrow?" he whispered. She nodded. He kissed her softly again before turning to leave.

Blair was so lightheaded it took her thirty seconds to unlock her door. Once she got in, she realized she was still wearing his jacket. She smiled. Never had she been on a date where it had been so thought-out and perfect. Dan was gone thirty seconds before Blair missed his hand in hers, his lips on hers. _Him._ She was falling hard and fast. In a daze, she readied for bed and looked forward to hearing his voice tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo...how was it? Too cheesy? Or no? Please review and let me know what you think. Happy weekend. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ending is almost M-rated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characers.

* * *

Blair had been literally floating all morning. From the moment she woke up until now, a smile was permanently gracing her face. She had been up at 8 o'clock and wanted to call Dan, but she was afraid she would wake him up. Instead, she busied herself with breakfast, editing pictures and sweeping her apartment. At half past ten she heard her phone ring. She literally ran into her room and grabbed it off of her nightstand.

"Hello?" she answered meekly.

"Good morning," said Dan.

Once she heard his voice she sat on her bed and laid back, smiling like a little girl. "Morning."

"Sooo, I've been up for approximately fifteen minutes and I already want to see you."

She chuckled lightly into the phone. "Same. Except I've been up for almost three hours."

"What do say about meeting me at the Marché aux Puces de la Porte de Vanves in an hour?"

This time, Blair laughed loudly; he completely butchered the pronunciation of the name.

"Waldorf, are you making fun of my French?"

She giggled, "No. But I'll see you in an hour."

Since it was a Sunday, her day was completely open. Spending it with Dan was exactly what she wanted. _Who would've thought? _ She picked a casual outfit, and for her hair, gave her curls some extra volume. She kept them down because the thought of Dan's hands running through her curls again made her shiver. She kept her makeup light, and as she looked in the mirror, she realized how much she missed dressing up for a guy. Dan made her feel flirty, pretty, and alive.

Before she left, she saw a text from Dan: _ bring your camera stuff :)_

As she packed her camera bag, she remembered the picture Dan took of them last night. She blushed thinking about the photo of them kissing and made a mental note to look at it later.

It was another gorgeous day in Paris, and as Blair walked to the market, she had an extra skip in her step. Once she arrived, she looped around to try and find him. After she didn't, she stood near the entrance and waited for him to find her. She had been standing a few minutes when she felt a warm hand on her lower back. She looked up expecting Dan, but was instead blinded by the sun. She squinted her eyes enough to make out Dan standing in front of her looking totally handsome in Ray Ban sunglasses. He took off his sunglasses and put them on her.

"There. Gorgeous," he said. He brushed her hair behind her ears, leaving a warm trail on her skin from his touch.

She bit her lip and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." He leaned in and kissed her softly, but far to quickly. He leaned back slightly, his face still close to hers. "Good to see you Waldorf." He kissed her swiftly again and stood back to look at her. "Glad to see you made it. I was afraid you would go to a different place because you couldn't understand my awesome French," he teased.

She laughed, "I knew exactly where this was. I love this place."

"Good. Because I have a job for you, hence the camera stuff." He pointed to her bag.

She scrunched her nose, confused, and she looked so adorable Dan restrained himself from kissing her again. "After I got back last night," they both blushed a little from the memory, "I got an email from a travel magazine in the States. They offered me a freelance assignment to write an article on this flee market." He took her hand and started leading her through the stands of items.

"And what's this market called again?" she asked, tongue in cheek. She just _really_ wanted to hear him say it again.

He turned to her and smiled. "I know what you're doing Waldorf." He watched her smirk.

He continued, "Anyway, they asked me if I could also take some pictures, since I'm on location. But I told them if they didn't wanted a picture of the lens cap, I would offer it to someone more equipped."

"Oh my gosh! Humphrey, my work has never been in a magazine before!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"So I figured we could walk around and check things out. And you could take some pics. Cool?"

"_Very_ cool!" She smiled and locked eyes with him. He lifted their clasped hands and kissed hers.

For two hours, they browsed through the vintage clothing, furniture, and art. He held her hand the whole time, except for when he wrote something down in his notebook or she took a picture. They were both hungry and thirsty from the work, and when Dan went to buy some snacks, Blair found a bench to rest on. She unloaded her camera again and looked up to see Dan in line at a nearby refreshment stand. Her eyes met his and when he winked at her, Blair felt her heart melt and race at the same time.

They shared a lemonade and cappuccino and both picked at a croissant as they examined their work. Dan continued writing things down, while Blair took pictures of their surroundings. The wind blew and swept Blair's curls back. She looked so fucking sexy in that moment that Dan cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Although initially surprised, Blair eagerly returned the kiss and after a few moments, they both mentally reminded themselves that they were in public and reluctantly broke away. Dan tasted like coffee and lemon and chocolate and Blair could have sat there and kissed him all day. _Be still, my beating heart_.

He walked her home and kissed her so tantalizingly slow she thought she would die.

They got into a routine rather quickly. Anytime she wasn't with clients, and he wasn't writing, they were together. They went to each other's favorite restaurants and continued their banter about which one was best. They walked hand in hand through museums and shops, only stopping to kiss. By the fifth day, Blair insisted she see his apartment. She brought over her laptop and camera and they sat in his cozy, surprisingly un-"bachelor"-like flat and chose the pictures for their magazine article together. His place had two moderately sized bedrooms and an inviting kitchen and living room. It was homey and comfortable and Blair loved it.

"So what's for dinner, Humphrey?" she asked, looking up at a standing Dan. She was sitting on the floor, back against the couch.

"It's a surprise," he winked. The surprise didn't last long, when the smell of waffles wafted over to Blair.

She gasped, jumping up to meet him in the kitchen. "Are you making me the famous, homemade, Humphrey waffles?"

"Damn right I am. And not only that, but I'm making them for _dinner_," he told her, opening the syrup.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, talking into his back. "What's so special about having them for dinner?"

She felt him chuckle through his chest. "Why, Miss Waldorf, not just _anybody_ gets these waffles made for dinner. Only a select few." He turned around in her arms and in between short kisses said, "And you, my friend, are one of them."

They fed each other waffles drenched in syrup and chocolate sauce and powdered sugar. When Dan got whipped cream on his lip, Blair got up and kissed it off of him and then marked every inch of his face with her lips. When she spilled chocolate sauce on her shirt, she willingly accepted an old shirt of Dan's and savored in his unique "Dan" scent. When she got up to do the dishes, Dan couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Without even trying, she was so sexy and so fucking delectable he could hardly believe _Blair Waldorf _was standing in _his_ kitchen. In _his _t-shirt. After eating _his_ waffles.

He walked over to her and whispered, "The dishes can wait" and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They kissed as he walked into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. He lifted his head up and looked at her. They were both burning with desire, but wordlessly knew that tonight was not the night they would completely give themselves up to one another.

So instead, they laid on their sides facing each other. Her (_his_) t-shirt had ridden up on her waist and Dan drew patterns on the exposed skin, both tickling and alluring her. She made up a game where he had to repeat French sayings after her, and if he pronounced it right she would take off a piece of clothing. He was able to get her stockings and all of her jewelry off, but when it came to her skirt, he couldn't pronounce the flea market's name correctly. He knew she was messing with him, but she was so goddamn adorable, he couldn't possibly be mad. Blair giggled the entire time she listened to him work out the syllables, and after countless tries, she removed her skirt because he was a good sport. They whispered little nothings into each other's ears and feel asleep in each other's arms, which is exactly how they woke up.

Blair groggily opened her eyes when she felt Dan kiss her ear and move his way down her neck and back up again. When he reached her ear again, he whispered, "Coffee." He got up to make some in the kitchen, and when he looked back, the sight of a t-shirt and underwear-clad Blair made his heart stop for a second. She smiled lazily at him, dressed in boxers and a fading NYU shirt. Still lying in his bed, Blair thought about what they should do for the rest of the day. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door. All she heard was "Vanessa?" and her heart dropped.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't kill me! I know there are a lot of Vanessa haters out there, but I happen to like the character. She also has history with Dan, so I thought she would be the right person to just show up unannounced. What did you think of this chapter? Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter is M-rated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

"_Vanessa?"_

"Hey stranger!" She barreled through the door and gave him a big hug. As surprising as her visit was, when he smelled the familiar scent of her shampoo, he was happy to see her.

"Uhhhh...hi! This is a shock." He pulled away from her.

She smiled wide. "I thought it would be fun to surprise you! I asked your dad your address and when I got a few days off of work, I just hopped on a plane!"

He noticed her bags. "No, it's really good to see you."

She lovingly punch his shoulder. "Well, are ya gonna let me in?"

"Oh, right. Sure." Once he shut the door, he remembered Blair. _Oh my god! No one knows about us yet!_ "Hey, make yourself at home. I'm gonna go brush my teeth and change." He gestured to his pajamas. "I'll be right back."

As he walked to his bedroom, he looked around for clues of Blair. There was nothing too obvious, thankfully. As he opened the door, Blair jumped back. She had been up against it, listening. Her eyes were wide; she looked nervous. He shut the door. "Soo...Vanessa's here."

"Yeah, I can see that." She watched him take off his shirt. She restrained herself from running her arms over his chest.

"Listen, I know we are sort of, well, dating."

Blair bit here lip and smiled. _Dating._ "Yeah."

"And I know we haven't exactly told anyone yet." She nodded. "I don't want to keep it a secret. However, I don't want Vanessa to find out _this way_."

She smirked and slowly sauntered over to him. "You mean, like me walking out in your t-shirt and underwear?" He wrapped his arms around her, and she finally ran her hands down his chest.

"Exactly." He leaned down and kissed her. They parted and Blair rested her head on his chest. She felt him take a deep breath. "As much as I want to do this all day, if I don't get out there, she'll get suspicious." He felt her nod.

She let go of him and while he pulled on jeans and a sweater, she changed into her outfit from the night before. She picked up her sweater and saw the chocolate sauce stain. She blushed at the memory. "Here," she heard him say before he threw her a sweatshirt. She smiled and took off her shirt. He whistled when he saw her standing in her bra. She laughed and shushed him.

"Dan, where are you?" they heard Vanessa's voice call. The both froze.

"I'll be right there!" Dan answered. He looked at Blair. "Okay, here's the plan. I'm gonna go out there and give her a tour of the apartment. I'll take her into the second bedroom and show her where she'll stay..._if_ she's staying here. Listen for that. I'll make sure you have time to run out. Don't worry about your stuff, I'll give it to you later."

"Okay." She nodded. "You know Humphrey, this running-behind-people's-backs thing is kind of exciting. And hot." She bit her lip and smiled.

Dan groaned and kissed her. "I'll call you as soon as I can," he whispered. He exited the room.

Vanessa heard his door shut. "There you are."

He wasted no time. "Want a tour of the place?"

"Uh, _yes_. Where to?" She followed him down a short hallway into a bedroom. Dan stood in the doorway and looked back into the living room. He saw Blair quietly run past and heard the click of the door shutting. He breathed sigh of relief.

He turned back to Vanessa and saw her staring at him. "What?"

She pursed her lips. "Something's different with you. Something you're not telling me."

He chuckled. "What do you say we get some coffee and catch up?"

She agreed and followed him out.

Even though she knew Vanessa wouldn't follow her home, Blair practically ran all the way back to her apartment. She thought the whole situation was kind of funny, but when she was in the shower, her mind went somewhere else.

_This is someone Dan's know his _entire_ life. Life long best friend. At one point, his lover._ Blair cringed at that word._ What if she came to Paris to get him back?_ _ They were both from the same world...Brooklyn._ _ How could I stand a chance against her?_

Blair got out of the shower feeling upset and defeated, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She changed into a sundress and dried her hair, then checked her phone. No calls, texts, or emails. Since her shower, she had convinced herself she would lose Dan to Vanessa.

She padded over to her desk. She had left her camera and laptop at Dan's. Thankfully, she had invested in a desktop computer. As it was starting up, she took out a couple memory cards of photos she hadn't downloaded yet. At least editing would keep her mind off of Vanessa. After the first one downloaded onto her computer, she started looking through them. They were from one of her engagement sessions. The young couple was getting married in a few weeks, and they looked so happy and in love. Blair smiled at them as she glanced over each picture. She reached the last picture, one of the couple kissing, and became confused. _I don't remember taking this shot. Why is it dark out?_

After a few moments, she gasped. It was the photo of her and Dan. The portrait was absolutely beautiful. The Seine River sparkled in the moonlight and some buildings were lit up in the background. Off to the side, you could make out the Eiffel Tower. However, the eye did not wander there. Even while glancing the photo, the couple kissing in the center drew you in. Blair's heart raced as she continued to stare at the picture. She closed her eyes and could still feel Dan's soft lips on hers. _Will I ever feel that again?_

She willed herself not to cry. Just then she heard her phone ring. She was thankful for the distraction. Without looking at the caller, she answered, "Blair Waldorf."

"B!" Blair smiled at the sound of Serena's voice. With the time difference between Paris and Los Angeles, she never knew what time of day Serena would call.

Blair smiled, "S! How are you?" She looked at the clock: 2:41 PM. That meant it's practically the middle of the night for her. "Wait, what time is it there?

She heard Serena whisper, "I'm in New York."

"_What!_ Why?"

"Why do you think?" Blair could hear Serena smile through the phone.

"It's about time, S. You've only been in love with each other for our _entire_ lives. Howis Nate doing?" Blair sat down on her couch.

"Natie? He's...good," she said slyly. Blair heard a deep voice mumble something in the background. Then she heard Serena scream and giggle uncontrollably. "Natie, stop! That tickles!"

Blair chuckled. "Hello? I'm still here!" She heard rumbling of the phone.

"Hey Blair. Sorry about that," came Nate's voice.

Blair sighed, smiling. "Why do you two always have to be so annoyingly cute all the time?"

"Ahh, it's not that hard." Serena laughed in the background.

"Now, put S back on the phone!" She said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Well its good to talk to you, too!" He said, mockingly offended. Blair heard him hand the phone back to Serena. In the background Nate said, "I'll make coffee. Love you."

Blair smiled as she heard Serena say it back to him. She suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of homesickness wash through her. She felt tears prickling in her eyes.

"Sorry about that B. Tell me, how are you?"

The tears that threatened to fall a second before finally spilled over. Quietly, she answered, "I'm okay."

Serena heard it in her voice. "B! What's wrong?"

Blair wiped her eyes. "Nothing. I just miss you guys."

"Aww B, we miss you too! Come home and visit soon!"

She sighed, "I know, I'm thinking about it. I'm really happy here. I just miss New York a little bit."

"B, Nate's back. I'm putting you on speaker."

"K."

"Hey Blair," she heard Nate's voice again, "Rufus mentioned last night at dinner that Vanessa was heading over there to visit Dan. Did you know he was living there for a while?"

Before Blair could answer, Serena chimed in. "Yeah, B! You should try and get in touch with them! I know they're not your favorite people, but at least they are familiar faces!"

As much as she wanted to tell them about her little rendezvous with Dan, she didn't. After all, now that Vanessa was there, how much longer would she and Dan last? Was it even worth telling Serena? She sighed and tried to sound happy. "Yeah, maybe I will."

"Good," she heard them both say.

"Listen, I have to head out somewhere," she lied. "Can I call you guys later this week?"

"Sure, B. It was so good to talk to you."

Blair smiled, still a little sad. "Yeah, same. Our daily phone chats are becoming increasingly sparse, S."

"I know! I'm sorry! I just had to figure out where my heart was, and it led me here. I had to figure out things with Nate for a while, before anything else. I promise I'll call you more," Serena promised.

After they said goodbye, Blair hung up. Although she missed her friends, she was so happy they were back together. They were good for each other. _ Just like me and Dan._ She glanced over at her computer and saw their picture on the screen again.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. It could only be one person. Her heart leapt. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it.

When Blair opened the door, he immediately knew something was up. She looked upset, and he could see she had been crying a little. Her eyes were still red and shined like glass. She still looked beautiful. "Hey, what's wrong?" He shut the door behind him.

_How could he..?_ She caught her reflection in the mirror. _Oh._ She ignore his question. "Where's Vanessa?"

"Taking a nap. Jetlag. I'll wake her before dinner." He said briefly, still staring her down. Dan asked again, "What's wrong?"

He brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her neck in his hands. She felt the tears start to fall again and immediately felt embarrassed. "Nothing," she shrugged.

He gave a small smile and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I know you better than that. Tell me." He leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers.

With their foreheads still touching, she outlined the collar of his sweater with her fingers. She started quietly, "It's just..." She took a deep breath. "I thought with Vanessa showing up, she would..."

"What? Catch up? Hang out? What?"

"She would take you back." She felt her cheeks redden and more tears fill her eyes.

"What? Hey," He pulled away and lifted her chin so he could look at her. He saw she was biting her cheek, trying not to cry anymore. Blair still wouldn't make eye contact. "Look at me," he asked softly.

She finally looked at him. He felt his heart break a little when he saw her perfect almond eyes glazed with tears. "You're crazy, you know that? I choose you, okay?" She smiled and nodded, some tears still falling down her cheeks. She breathed a sigh of brelief and he kissed her more again, more fervently this time. "I choose you." He then pressed his lips to her left cheek and kissed away each tear. He peppered soft kisses down her other cheek and ended on her lips.

She opened her mouth for him and let their tongues dance around each other. She sighed into his mouth and heard him groan. Dan picked her up and walked until Blair's back was against the wall next to her closed bedroom door. With her legs wrapped tightly around him, the friction and closeness of their bodies was driving them both crazy with desire. Dan pulled away and Blair whimpered at the loss of contact. "You sure?" he asked, catching his breath.

She broke their eye contact and turned towards her door. Still in his arms, she kicked it open with her leg. _I'll take that as a yes_, he thought. She took off her dress as walked them into the room. He moaned again when he saw she had no bra on. When she was only in her panties, he laid her down on the bed. "Too. Many. Clothes," she somehow got out in between kisses. As she pulled off his sweater, she was happy to find no undershirt. She craned her neck so he could have more access to kiss it, and felt him move down to her collarbone, before finally reaching her breasts. She gasped when she felt where his lips were and ran her fingers through his hair. As he fondled one breast, he kissed the other. He switched until Blair couldn't take it anymore. "Take off your pants."

He chuckled and unbuttoned his pants. He quickly took them off, and followed with his boxers. He kissed in between her thighs and Blair nearly shook with anticipation. He kissed up her stomach and then reached her mouth again. He sat up and gazed at her. He still could not believe this was happening. And how much he wanted it. He slowly took off her panties and leaned down to kiss her again. He broke away slightly and whispered, "Protection?"

"Pill," she answered quickly before the interruption could ruin the mood.

With that, he slowly sank into her, and before long their bodies moved in perfect rhythm. They both started slowly, wanting to savor every second, but that didn't last long. They came to their peak together, gazing into each other's eyes as they screamed each other's names. As they caught their breath, they both realized how content they were. How happy they were. And how they never wanted to give that up.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters.

* * *

Blair and Dan both woke up within moments of each other; their bodies intertwined, limbs tangled. Blair's eyes met Dan's and they both released a contented sigh.

"Hi," Blair said softly, smiling.

"Hi, yourself," replied Dan, leaning down to kiss her. He looked over at the clock that read 6:45pm and frowned a little. "As much as I don't want to say this, we have to go meet Vanessa for dinner."

Blair groaned. "Ugh, fine." She got out of bed and started towards her bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Dan. She kinked her eyebrow. "Oh, and Humphrey? If you ever say her name while I am naked, in bed with you again...you don't want to know what'll happen." She turned around and turned on her shower.

Dan stood up and slowly walked towards her. He looked a little scared, but then lightened up. "Oh yeah? And what will you do to me if I do this?" He quickly picked her up and jumped in the shower with her, tickling her along the way.

Blair shrieked. "Oh my god! Humphrey!" As the hot water ran over both their bodies, she wrapped her legs around him. He alternated kissing and tickling her and they were so happy, they didn't even care that Blair's giggles no doubt echoed through the building.

**::**

After their shower, Blair and Dan walked hand in hand back to his apartment. When they reached his door, he turned to Blair. "Just...stay here a second." He kissed her and opened the door.

"Dan? Is that you?" he heard Vanessa's voice. She walked out of her room and into the living room. "Where have ya been?"

"Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to disappear for a while."

She smiled as she put an earring in her ear. "No, its cool. I was asleep most of the time. Then I showered. Where were you?"

He took a deep breath. _Now or never._ "Actually, I was with my girlfriend."

She stood straight. "Ahh, the mysterious girlfriend. I knew something was up. So, when can I meet this mystery girl?"

He chuckled, then hesitated a little. "Well, she is coming to dinner." He saw her perk up. "And also, you have sort of already met her..." He watched as confusion spread over Vanessa's face.

He walked out into the hallway to Blair, who had been listening. He kissed her quickly and winked. She smirked. He took her hand and led her into his flat.

"Vanessa, you remember Blair."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God."

"I know it's surprising, but it just sort of happened," Dan said quickly.

Vanessa continued to stare, so Blair added, "Listen, I know we weren't close, and I know you're his best friend, but I have never been happier than I am now."

Vanessa finally shook herself out of her trance. "I honestly am too shocked to be mad at you. This is...great! Surprising, but great! Really."

Blair and Dan both breathed a sigh of relief when she looked like she was telling the truth.

"It's been hard keeping it a secret- especially from you," Dan said, wrapping his arm around Blair.

Blair joined in, "But...we wanted to keep it to ourselves. You know, figure things out for _us_ first." She looked up at Dan and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Vanessa watched in awe. "This is _crazy."_

Dan chuckled. "Crazy awesome." Blair smiled and leaned into his chest. "Come on, lets go get dinner and we'll fill you in on some of the details."

**::**

After ordering some wine, (after their news, Vanessa _needed_ it), Blair and Dan told her the details. Vanessa watched the pair in amazement and couldn't help fall in love with the couple. She listened as they finished each other's stories. She watched as Dan lovingly placed his hand over Blair's. And she stared at them, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

They were both so _different_ than they were in New York. But good different. Never had she seen Dan so happy in her life. She felt a tinge of sadness when she realized what she and Dan had was nowhere near what he and Blair had. But that was in the past, and Blair and Dan were obviously headed towards the future, so she shrugged it off.

"So Vanessa, what have you been up to?" Blair asked.

"Oh, you know. Same old stuff. I have been filming short films across the city. And on the weekends I teach film at a community college in Brooklyn, which I _love_," Vanessa replied.

Blair perked up. "Wow! That's so great! In the back of my mind, I've always wanted to teach. Maybe photography or something."

Dan squeezed her hand. "You'd be a great teacher." He smiled genuinely.

Blair scrunched her nose, (quite adorably, Dan thought), and squeezed his hand back. "Thanks, babe."

Vanessa let out a laugh. "Babe? Jesus, you guys are like two different people!" She sat back in her chair. "So, how did everyone else take it?"

She saw them look at each other. Dan looked back at Vanessa. "Well, that's the thing. You're the only one who knows."

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? Is there a reason for that?"

Blair shifted in her seat. "Well, we _want_ to tell people, but, I don't know..." She looked at Dan for help.

He chimed in. "Its sort of a hard bomb to drop over the phone. I mean, you nearly had a heart attack and you found out in person."

Vanessa lightly punched him. "I did not." They all chuckled.

Blair continued, "We'll tell people soon." Dan nodded in agreement.

After dinner finished, they walked to Dan's writing studio. It was still early, so they sat on the roof deck and opened another bottle of wine. Blair smiled, remembering their first date.

"So V, what's your love life been like?" Blair asked.

"Now there's a topic." Dan said taking a sip of wine.

"Shut up." Vanessa laughed, glaring at Dan. "Well, I've actually been seeing this guy for a couple months. His name is James. He was in one of the films I shot."

"Oooh an actor! That's kind of cool," Blair said, quite excitedly.

Vanessa blushed. "Yeah, I think it's getting pretty serious."

Dan watched the two as Blair coaxed more information out of Vanessa. It could have been the fact that Vanessa had just admitted to dating someone, but Dan was glad to see Blair warm up to her. However, he could see it was more than that. Blair knew Vanessa was important to him, and so she put aside their differences and past, and started over with her. That in itself made him fall for her even harder.

Dan didn't care if he would interrupt their conversation. He leaned over and kissed Blair anyway. She looked a little taken back, but happy nonetheless.

"What was that for?" She smiled.

He shrugged. "Just felt like it." She pursed her lips and kissed him again.

"Okay. You guys are officially nauseatingly cute. And you are making me miss my boyfriend...who I'm going to call right now. I'll be back." She got up and went inside.

Blair turned to Dan. He patted his legs. "Come here." She got up and sat down on his lap. He adjusted his arms to wrap them around her small frame. She snuggled into his chest and played with the collar of his sweater. This was becoming a habit of hers and Dan loved it.

He pressed his lips to her hair and mumbled, "Thanks for tonight." He kissed her head.

She looked up at him. "What about it?"

He lifted his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, thanks for being so cool with Vanessa."

She sighed and turned in his lap to face him more. She lifted her hand and rested it on his cheek. "Dan, I realized even more tonight how important she is to you. And if something is important to you, it's important to me."

They both smiled and leaned in to kiss each other. Blair continued, "Annnd, she's not as bad as I remember." She smirked. "I mean, who knows? We could become fast friends."

Dan leaned his head back and laughed. Blair's heart sped up to the sound. "I think if that happened, I'd be officially worried."

Blair hit him lightly on the chest and giggled. "Stop."

"No, it would actually be pretty cool."

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed.

Vanessa walked back out. "So, I'm officially beat. Mind if we head back?"

"Nope, that's fine with me," Dan said.

"So, how's the boyfriend?" Blair asked. She got off of Dan's lap but held on to his hand.

Vanessa bit her lip and blushed. "He's good. Misses me."

"Awww!" Blair said, which made Dan laugh.

"Alright, let's go," he said, as he led them to the door.

**::**

For the next three days, Blair and Dan took Vanessa all around Paris. By the time they dropped Vanessa off at the airport, Blair couldn't believe she was actually going to miss her company.

The next week went by quickly. It helped that Blair and Dan alternated sleeping over each other's apartments. One Saturday night, they decided to re-do their first "date" by baking chocolate chip cookies. Like the night they made waffles, the dishes were left and the cookies were uneaten. Blair had flour all over her face, and when Dan started to kiss it all off of her, they ended up in her bedroom, clothes strewn.

A few hours later, Blair's cell phone woke them up. Blair stirred and Dan held her closer. "Don't answer it," he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"It could be a client," she said sleepily, even though it was eleven o'clock on a Saturday night. She stumbled out of her bed and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"B!" Serena's voice came.

"Hey!" She rubbed her face, trying to wake up more.

"Don't plan anything one week from tonight!" She sounded on the verge of screaming. Blair pulled the phone slightly away from her ear.

"Uhh, why?

"Because I booked you a client!"

Blair was confused. And still tired. And getting slightly annoyed. "Who?"

Serena was screaming by this point. "ME! At my engagement party!" Blair instantly woke up.

"_What!_" She saw Dan wake from sleep again.

He turned over. "What is going on?" His voice sound sleepy again.

Blair ignored him. "This is amazing! Give me details!" She walked out of the room before Dan could ask who she was talking to.

She came back in forty-five minutes later. Dan woke up to Blair jumping on him.

"Oh my god," Dan groaned in pain.

"Dan! The most amazing thing just happened!"

"Who was that?" He turned so he was laying on his back. Blair was straddling him. She was so excited she was unaware of her position on him.

"It was Serena! She and Nate are engaged!" Blair was screaming. She leaned down to kiss him quickly. "How amazing is that!"

He smiled. He loved both of them. "Really? That's awesome!"

"And the proposal was the most romantic thing in the world! He took her to the top of Rockefeller Center...He closed the top just for them. They could see all of the City at night." Blair was beaming; it made Dan smile. She continued, "He got down on one knee and said, 'Out of the 8,008,278 people in New York City, somehow...we found each other. And in this city of 8,008,278 people, I only want to spend my life with you." Blair sighed. "Is that not the most romantic proposal ever?"

Dan had to admit, it was pretty romantic. "Yeah, that is." He chuckled. Blair could not be more obvious to how excited she was. She sighed again and bit her lip. Suddenly she looked very guilty. She leaned down slowly and softly pressed her lips to his. The she kissed down his jaw line and neck.

"Babe, as much as I love this, why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" he asked, albeit nervously.

She stopped and rested her forehead against his chest. She mumbled something. A chuckle rumbled through his chest. "What? I can't understand you."

Blair leaned up, resting her elbows on either side of him. She looked completely guilty. And completely adorable. She sighed. "I may have committed to us going to their engagement party next Saturday. In New York. Are you mad?"

He laughed again. "First of all, how could never be mad at you? Especially when you barely have any clothes on and are lying on top of me." She gave a small smile. He continued, "And second of all...at least we have a week to figure out how to tell people we're in love."

He realized what he'd said as soon as the words left his mouth. Blair's jaw dropped slightly and she let out a small gasp. "What did you just say?" she said in a small voice.

"I didn't mean to assume...I didn't mean to say.." Blair cut him off with a kiss.

She leaned back. "You love me?"

"Yes," he said firmly, without any hesitation. "Blair Waldorf, I am completely in love with you."

She bit her lip and smiled. "I love you too, Humphrey." She leaned her head down to kiss him again and they didn't stop kissing and repeating the words until morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello readers! I'm so happy I finished this chapter by today because second semester starts tomorrow for me. Have no fear: I am still writing this story. Writing can be my study break! I hope you like this chapter...some people find out about Blair & Dan...others, not yet. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters.

* * *

The week leading up to their departure for New York was filled with work, sex, and more work. They decided to spend five days back in the States, so Blair had to reschedule photoshoots for the few days before they left. It was also a little exhilarating to think they wouldn't need to hide their relationship anymore.

By the time they were sitting on the plane on Friday afternoon, they were exhausted from their busy week. Blair rested her head on Dan's shoulder and fell asleep immediately. A few hours later, she woke up to Dan drawing patterns on her palm. She smiled, despite still being half asleep. She loved the feeling of his fingers tracing little nothings.

"Babe," Dan whispered softly.

Blair kept her eyes closed. "Mmm?"

"Let's go over the plan one more time."

She chuckled sleepily and turned to look up at him, her chin resting on his shoulder. "I love how you keep calling it _'The Plan.'_ Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous," he scoffed. "I just don't want to screw it up."

"Alright." She kissed him quickly on the lips. "The plan..."

And so they went over it again. Because their plane was getting in around midnight, they told their friends (who protested anyway) that they would just see them the next morning. They would stay at Dan's Brooklyn loft, which he was renting out to Vanessa, for the night, and then decide where to stay the rest of the time later. Then, the following morning, Blair would tell Serena over coffee and Dan would tell Nate.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them together?" Dan asked.

She shook her head. "No. I've already lied to S about us too long. I think I should tell her myself."

"OK."

She curled her legs up under her and turned to face him. "Now, we have 45 minutes left on this flight. Which is the perfect amount of time for you to explain why I've shown you all of my pictures but why I have yet to see a sentence of your writing."

"I knew this was coming."

"Yeah, I know. And now your trapped, Humphrey. You can't go anywhere," she said, matter-of-factly.

He smirked, "I can think of a million other things I'd want to do right now." He leaned down and kissed her neck- right below her ear- a sensitive spot he knew drove Blair crazy. He heard her gasp.

"Daniel, we are on a _plane._" He could still hear her voice tremble with lust.

He groaned quietly, "You sound so sexy when you call me Daniel."

She gasped again when she felt him move up her jaw. Before he could kiss her lips, she turned her head. When she turned, she locked eyes with the flight attendant that looked less then pleased. In fact, she looked very annoyed.

Blair pushed Dan back and whispered, "Humphrey! I like this airline very much and would like to travel on it again sometime. You are going to get us kicked off!" She raised her eyebrows. "And, don't try to weasel your way out of my question."

Dan groaned again, now out of frustration. "Fine. If you must know, I'm almost done with my book."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. And you are going to be the _first_ one to read it. But I want to wait until it's completely finished. Fair?"

She pursed her lips. "Fair." She settled back in her seat. The rest of the flight went by quickly, thanks to the crossword puzzle they did together. After getting their bags and surviving a crazy cab ride, they finally made it to the loft.

They hauled their bags up the flight of stairs as quietly as they could. Despite it being one in the morning, Blair felt dirty from traveling and hopped in the shower. She changed into her pajamas and went to find Dan. She laughed when she saw him. He was already asleep on the couch. Blair didn't want to wake him, so he placed a blanket over him and went into his room.

As she crawled into his sheets, she thought about the first time she had been in there. It had been Thanksgiving- a bad one at that- and Serena had come and saved her. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt when she thought how cold she had been to Dan in those days. She tossed and turned in his soft sheets, trying to get warm. _Why is it so cold in here?_ She soon realized it was probably because she hadn't slept alone in a while. She missed Dan's body next to her. She sighed and got out of bed. She padded into the living room and crawled carefully onto Dan, trying not to wake him up. She failed.

He opened his eyes once she was tucked in between him and the back of the couch. He instinctively wrapped her small body in his arms. "Hey. What are you doing?" He asked, voice thick with sleep.

"It's so cold in here!" She whispered. She tucked her head under his chin and traced drawings his chest. "And I missed you next to me."

He pressed his lips to her head. "Don't worry Waldorf, I'll warm you up." Despite the small couch, they stayed wrapped in each other's arms until morning, which was exactly how Vanessa found them.

"Hey lovebirds, wake up!"

She watched Blair and Dan open their eyes slowly, looking slightly confused.

"I know you're probably jetlagged, but it's 9. Oh and long time no see," she joked.

They both rubbed their eyes and sat up. Dan looked at Blair and chuckled. She had sleep marks on her face from being pressed against his shirt all night. "What?" She asked, looking adorably sleepy.

Instead of answering, he leaned over and kissed her warm, rosy cheek. "Morning."

"Morning." She smiled. "We better go get ready. We're meeting Nate and S in an hour."

"Okay."

While Blair changed and put makeup on, Dan jumped in the shower. When he got out, he changed and walked into the kitchen, where he found Blair and Vanessa chatting.

"V, where were you last night? We thought we would wake you up," he asked, leaning on the counter.

Blair answered him instead, wearing a wide smile. "She was with _James_." Both women giggled.

Dan put his hand up. "That's all I need to know." He looked at his watch. "Hey, we should head out."

Blair nodded and grabbed her purse. "Bye, V."

"Bye! Good luck!" She called before they shut the door.

"Thanks," they replied in unison. It wasn't until they rounded the corner of Serena's building did Blair start to feel nervous.

She turned to Dan. "What if they totally freak and don't want to be our friends anymore?"

He laughed softly and rested a reassuring hand on her knee. "Blair, it will be fine. Firstly, they're engaged, so its not like they'll be mad out of jealousy. And second, they both love us. How could they not love us together?"

Blair smirked. "You're right."

"What's new?" He teased, shrugging his shoulders. The cab slowed up in front of the apartment building.

"Where are you meeting Nate?" Blair asked, getting out of the taxi.

Dan paid the cabbie and joined her on the sidewalk. "Um, down the street at his office. I'm actually a little early. We both are." He looked at Blair and saw that she still looked nervous.

"Hey," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's going to be _fine_." Her face softened a little. "Now come here." He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. He ignored the fact that they were on a public sidewalk and deepened the kiss.

"Holy shit!" A voice interrupted them. A familiar voice. They pulled away quickly and turned. Standing, (more like gaping), in front of them was Serena and Nate.

"Oh fuck," Blair heard Dan say under his breath. She tried her best not to smile.

"What the hell is this?" Serena asked, yet still _not _looking angry.

"Surprise!" Was all Blair could think of saying.

"Are you two...together?" Nate asked, finally.

Dan looked down at Blair and wrapped his arm around her side. "Yup. We are. And before you guys freak out, let us explain ourselves-"

Serena cut in. "Freak out? This is freaking _awesome!_"

Dan felt Blair exhale with relief. He did too. "Really?" Blair asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Serena and Nate replied. "Screw separate coffee dates. All four of us are sitting down and we are getting _details._" Serena grabbed Blair's hand and led her into their apartment building. Dan and Nate followed behind, saying the proper "Hellos" and "Good to see you's."

When they reached the apartment, Blair barely had time to take another sigh of relief and sit down before Serena rushed in for details. She sat opposite of Serena on the couch.

Serena talked a mile a minute. "When? How?" She gasped. "How _long?_"

Blair laughed, "God, Serena!" She felt some more relief when Dan sat down next to her, and Nate sat beside his fiancée. She immediately grabbed Dan's hand. "When? Ummm." She looked at Dan for help.

He joined in, "It's probably been two/three months since we ran into each other."

Blair nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But we've pretty much spent every second together since then. It feels much longer than that, doesn't it?" She asked Dan.

He wrinkled his eyebrows and smiled, "Yeah it does. That's crazy-"

"Yoo hoo!" Serena interrupted, waving her hands to remind them she was still there. "Over here!"

"Aww, Serena. They're remembering their whirlwind romance," Nate teased.

Blair looked away from her boyfriend to her ex-boyfriend. "Nate, shut up," she said lightly.

"Yeah Nate, shut up," Serena echoed teasingly. "I want to hear more details. I want to know _everything_."

Blair looked at Dan again and smiled. "Do _you_ want to start, or should I?"

"Go right ahead." He squeezed her hand.

"Alright." For the next thirty minutes, they retold how they met up until present day. Serena smiled widely the entire time and Nate even found himself enthralled in the story.

After finishing the story, Serena got up. 'Okay, now I get to steal away my best friend. We need to go shopping for tonight!"

Blair perked up. "Yes we do! I haven't got anything to wear yet." When Blair stood up she saw a glimmer of light. She gasped. "And I also may need to buy a pair of sunglasses if I'm going to stare at that ring all day. Let me see that!"

Serena bit her lip and smiled shyly. Blair took her hand and closely examined the ring. "Oh my gosh, Serena. It's absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks! But this was all Nate." She looked at her fiancée and smiled.

"Nate, job well done," Blair said.

Nate nodded at the compliment. "Thanks."

Dan even looked impressed by the ring. "Wow, that's really beautiful."

Blair's heart skipped a beat. _Dan and engagement rings. _She momentarily let her mind wander to Dan proposing to her, but Serena's voice thankfully snapped her back to reality before she let herself dream too much.

"Okay...off to Bendels. Bye Natie." She kissed Nate and grabbed her purse.

"See ya babe." Dan pressed his lips to Blair's.

She smiled, "Bye." When Blair turned, she saw Serena grinning widely again. "S, all this staring is borderline creepy."

"I'm sorry! I just can't get over it!"

"Alright, lets go." Blair laughed.

It was like no time had passed at all; Serena and Blair shopped, laughed, and gossiped like old times. After choosing dresses for the engagement party, they went to The Waverly Inn for lunch. After ordering salads, Blair found Serena staring at her again.

Blair laughed, "Why are you staring at me again?"

"How could I not? You look fucking gorgeous, B. I seriously have never seen you look this beautiful or relaxed. Dan's done a number on ya."

Blair blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, S. I really have never been this happy."

Serena took a sip of water. "I'm so glad to hear that. Nate and I have been a little worried about you these past couple years, especially these last few months."

"Why?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't know. I guess lately you've been a little more quiet lately."

"I'm really fine. And I'm sorry I hid this from you for so long. But, Dan and I wanted to keep this to ourselves for a little while. I'm glad we did, because I was able to think about what _I_ wanted without anyone breathing down my neck. Not to mention, it was sort of exciting running behind everyone's backs." She paused. "Even if everyone we knew was here."

"I want to be mad at you for lying to me, but I can't." They both giggled. "I mean, look at us! We are both successful, beautiful women in love with two smokin hot guys!"

"Yeah, we didn't turn out so bad," agreed Blair.

They continued catching up for the remainder of their lunch before getting manicures and pedicures. When they got back to the apartment, they found their men playing pool.

"I thought we would never see you two again," said Nate, announcing their arrival.

"Very funny," Serena said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey you," Blair said, approaching Dan.

"Hi," he replied, before kissing her.

"Alright, Nate. Hand over the pool stick and watch me kick Blair's ass at pool," Serena said, making them all laugh.

Blair scoffed, "This is so not fair! I haven't played in a while!"

Dan turned to her, "Have you _ever _played?"

"Yes," she replied, unconvincingly. Dan raised his eyebrows. "Oh, shut up." She grabbed his beer and took a small sip.

"Don't worry, I'll teach ya. I taught Serena," Dan said taking back his beer.

Serena whipped around. "You did _not_. I knew how to play before that date."

Nate and Blair looked at each other and laughed. "Hey guys, fiancée and girlfriend in the room. Let's stick with present day," said Nate.

They all laughed and started the game. The afternoon flew by, and at five o'clock on the dot, they ended the game to get ready for the party.

As Blair and Dan were about to leave, Serena pulled Blair aside. "B, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I just thought you should know that Chuck will be there tonight."

Blair nodded. "I assumed so. I'm still trying to figure out what to say to him."

Serena crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. "I won't tell you what he's been up to the past few years- I'll let him do that. But I do know that he has matured and grown up in a lot of ways. _However_- just so you know- as much as I loved you and Chuck together, I think I love you and Dan more as a couple. Just remember how happy you are with Dan and how easy it is."

Blair smiled and nodded appreciatively, "I know. Thanks, S. See you tonight." She walked toward the elevator and stepped in, joining Dan. She turned back to Serena and Nate. "It's so good to see you guys. I'm so happy for you two!"

Nate wrapped his arms around Serena. "Thanks. See ya tonight."

When the elevator doors closed, Blair turned to Dan. She wrapped her arms around him and felt him kiss her head. "That went well," She mumbled into his chest, reveling in his smell.

"Yup."

She looked up, but stayed closely wrapped around him. 'Now all we have to do is tell the parents. And the rest of New York."

"And Chuck." They both sighed and headed back to the loft, nerves building up once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about not having Chuck in this chapter..I know some people are anxiously waiting that scene. Next chapter, I promise! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello. Here's the next chapter (longest one yet!). I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. Just a note: Remember, in this story, Chuck did **_not_** get shot. Everything else happened. Okay...enjoy!

Also, just wanted to give a shout-out to bwlm2011. I felt inspired by your idea for Blair and Nate. I hope you like their scene. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

* * *

Blair and Dan showered and changed relatively quickly to get back to the Upper East Side in time for the party at 7. Not forgetting her original assignment, Blair also readied her camera equipment and packed it in a bag. Thankfully, Serena was only partly serious about her photographing the entire event. She had hired someone else in addition to Blair, so Blair could enjoy the party too.

The Archibald-Van der Woodson engagement party was an exclusive, private affair held at the New York Public Library. Although their intention was to keep it as small as possible, they had so many contacts and family friends; they had to expand their guest list. Many people had assumed an invitation, but Nate and Serena topped the number at 175 people. If there was a night to be at the Library, _this_ was it.

Blair and Dan arrived at quarter to seven, hoping to slip in the door before the crowds. Dan could immediately tell that Blair was nervous by the way she spoke less and less during the ride over. He knew she was thinking of Chuck and his reaction. When they exited the car, Dan took Blair's camera bag from her and Blair smiled appreciatively at him. Still no words. Now, Dan was getting worried.

Blair walked a step ahead of him as they climbed the grand staircase up to the private room. After giving the security personnel their names, they were directed to the coat check. Blair turned and let Dan take off her coat, shivering when she felt his fingers graze across her back. After handing her jacket over to the woman, Dan turned to look over his girlfriend, his heart skipping a beat. She had selected an emerald green satin dress, with both a low cut back _and_ front. It practically hugged her curves until her knee, where it thankfully stopped, allowing her bare legs to shine by her Prada pumps. Blair had chosen to leave her neck bare and instead adorned her ears with diamonds, spotlighted by her messy (_but classy_) bun. It was the most dressed up she had been in a while, due to her laid back lifestyle in Paris. And although Dan enjoyed the casual Blair, he could not help but be in awe of her beauty. She looked absolutely exquisite.

Blair caught him staring at her and smiled. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?"

"I don't think so," he said, wrapping his arms around her lower back.

"Well, you do."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, and then pulled back, until his lips where merely millimeters away from her ear. "You look breathtaking."

He no doubt felt her shiver in his arms, also due to his hot breath wafting down her neck. "Thank you," she nearly whispered.

Wanting to shake the nerves out of her, Dan quickly spun her down, causing Blair to breathe out a small shriek. He held her firmly though, allowing some of her curls to fall back due to gravity. She leaned her head back even further and let out a laugh. When she stopped, she smiled the smile he hadn't seen since they left Serena and Nate's, and he leaned down to kiss her again. Not breaking the kiss, he swooped her back up until they were standing again and brought his hands up to cup her face.

When they parted, he whispered that he loved her and she echoed the words. She felt him grasp her hand and they walked into the main room where they found the guests.

Blair immediately spotted Nate and Serena, partly due to the small crowd forming around them. Pulling Dan's hand, she led them over to the couple.

"B! Dan!" Serena waved. She took Nate's hand and politely excused themselves from the group surrounding them. All four friends went and stood off to the side.

"Oh my god, Natie. I don't think I can talk to one more person I don't know," Serena complained.

Nate laughed. "Serena, it just started." He brought her close and kissed her temple. "I promise I won't leave you alone once the whole night."

"Okay." She kissed him quickly and turned to Blair and Dan. "B! You look so pretty!"

Blair smiled. "Thanks! So do you, Ms. Soon-to-be-Archibald." This made both girls smile widely.

Serena smirked at Dan, "You don't look half bad yourself either, Dan."

"Thanks, Serena. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I saved this suit your mom bought me," Dan replied, smoothing out his jacket.

"What about me?" Nate said, mockingly disappointed.

"Aww, Natie, do you feel left out?" Before he could answer, Serena kissed him. Obviously, all eyes were still on them, because there were happy murmurs throughout the room.

"Ugh, I should be getting those moments on camera!" Blair said, looking around for her bag.

"No, don't worry about that, B! Just enjoy yourself!" Serena said, arm still wrapped around Nate.

Blair teased, "Then what was the point of me being here?"

"Well _excuse_ me for wanting my maid of honor to be here," Serena said seriously, before breaking into a smile.

Blair's jaw dropped slightly. "What?"

"Oh, don't give me that, B. Who else was going it going to be? It was always going to be you." Serena broke apart from Nate.

Blair couldn't help the tears prickling in her eyes. "Oh my god!" She excitedly hugged Serena, which made both men laugh.

Nate turned to Dan, "Listen, man, I don't really know how to say this-"

"Chuck's you're best man," Dan finished.

Nate paused, trying not to make it more awkward. Then, "Yeah, man, I'm sorry."

Dan waved his hand, brushing it off. "Don't even worry about it. You guys have been friends for life."

Nate, still looking embarrassed, said, "Thanks." Both men turned to see Blair and Serena watching them, trying not to laugh.

"Way to make it awkward, Nate," Serena joked.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Nate said, still feeling bad.

Blair answered for everyone. "Sure. Let's go get some drinks."

After getting drinks, the couples broke apart and mingled with the other guests. Blair and Dan stayed close together, his hand resting on her lower back. Their obvious relationship caused lots of conversation with the guests who were used to seeing Chuck and Blair together. Blair and Dan did their best to simplify their story, but the nosy Upper East Siders continually tried to pry more information out of them.

One couple was asking so many questions, Blair was on the verge of snapping. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she heard a familiar voice.

"Blair! Daniel! It's so glad to see you!" The couple turned and immediately saw Lily and Rufus. Blair couldn't help but smile, not only in relief, but in pure pleasure to see familiar faces.

"Lily! It's been so long!" Blair said, hugging Lily. She turned to Rufus and became a bit more reserved. Ever politely, she said, "Rufus, it's nice to see you again."

"And you, Blair." He surprised her when he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Dan hugged his father and Lily, immediately relaxing in the presence of their company. Blair noticed this and smirked.

"So, I see you two have news to tell us..." Lily said expectantly, smiling.

Blair's heart froze and she immediately looked around to find Serena. Serena, who had obviously been watching their exchange, made a face as to say, _"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"_ Blair glared at her.

Dan looked at Blair, confused at how Lily and his father knew. "Uhh, yeah. I guess," he said skeptically.

_Just go for it_. Blair took a deep breath and smiled at Dan, wrapping one arm around his waist. "Well, Dan and I ran into each other in Paris, and have been seeing each other ever since."

Lily smiled wider, but Rufus just looked surprised. "Wow! I wasn't expecting that," he said, hesitantly.

Dan, sensing his father's tone, said, "Yeah, neither were we. But things just happened that way." He felt Blair tighten her hold on him.

After telling Rufus and Lily more details for how they got together, Blair noticed Nate step out onto the patio alone. "Would you excuse me, for a moment." She looked up at Dan, whom she interrupted, "I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek, and felt relieved when he immediately continued the story he was telling.

After refilling her glass of champagne, she made her way out onto the patio. "Bored already?" she said, breaking the silence and slightly startling Nate.

He was leaning against the balcony railing, staring down at the street. He turned his head and smiled at his guest. "Nah, just taking a breather. Serena got whisked away by a friend from L.A., so I took the opportunity to come out here. It's such a beautiful night."

"Yeah, it is," Blair said, leaning back against the railing, facing Nate. She looked up at the stars and then down at the glass she was holding in her hands.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nate said, this time breaking the silence.

"Oh, its nothing," Blair chuckled softly. "It's just-" She paused for a moment. "Isn't it weird that it turned out to be Serena you're engaged to? I mean, for the longest part of my childhood I imagined it would always be you and me."

Nate nodded and laughed lightly. "Yeah, it's funny how things turned out." He turned and leaned his back against the railing, mimicking Blair's position. They were side by side now, looking in at the party through the glass doors. "But they turned out so _great_."

Blair smiled and looked at him. "Yeah," she said. "They did." And she _meant_ it. She could not be happier for her friends, and she could not be happier with the way things turned out for her. It seemed like ages ago when she and Nate were in love.

"Why didn't you give Serena your mother's coveted engagement ring?" She asked curiously, lightly elbowing him in the side.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. That ring always felt _yours. _ I considered giving it to her, but if felt too weird." He paused, and then laughed, "Does _that_ sound weird?"

Blair chuckled, but then shook her head. "No, it makes sense. And no offense to your mother, but Serena's ring is better. The ring is _really_ gorgeous Nate. It's perfect for her."

Nate smiled and nodded, appreciatively, "Thanks."

Comfortable silenced ensued. The only sounds were the hums of chatter inside and the street below. Nate took a sip of his drink and stood away from the railing. He pointed indoors, "Ooh, Serena just got dragged away but my great Aunt Hollis. I gotta go save her before-"

"Go," Blair finished, fully understanding the situation. She remembered Aunt Hollis. _Poor Serena._

Nate started to walk away, but turned back. "I'm glad you came home for this, Blair. We all really miss you."

Blair smiled sadly. Finally, "I miss everyone too. But, I wouldn't have missed tonight for the world. I'm just so happy for you two."

Nate returned the smile. "You okay out here?"

"Yeah, I'll be right in. Go save your fiancée."

"Okay," Nate laughed. He winked at her and walked inside.

Blair looked up at the sky once more, reveling in the silence. When she looked down, she gasped slightly. Standing before her was Chuck Bass.

_The Chuck Bass she hadn't seen in seven years._

_The Chuck Bass she had believed was her forever._

_The Chuck Bass that broke her heart more than she thought a heart could break._

"Chuck," she somehow managed to say. Her throat felt suddenly dry.

He cleared his throat. "Blair."

They stood facing each other, just as they had been the last time they'd seen each other, in the hospital waiting room. That night felt so far way. So much time had passed. So much had changed.

"It's nice to see you," Blair said, wondering if it was the right thing to say. At least it was the polite thing to say. What _was_ the right thing to say?

He continued to stare, his eyes boring into her. "You too," he replied, his facing barely changing.

Blair began to feel slightly light headed, the weight of the situation weighing down on her. She grasped the railing tightly. The last thing she wanted was Chuck to see how his presence affected her.

Blair was surprised when he spoke the next words. "You look good," he said.

"Thanks," she nodded. "You look...good too." Quite honestly, he did. He looked as attractive as she remembered, just older.

Silence, again.

He cut through it. "I hear we're walking down the aisle together," he said, with no hint of humor.

Blair's heart dropped. "_Excuse_ me?" She asked, gaping at him.

"I'm the best man, you're the maid of honor," he answered, with the same straight face.

"Oh." She said quietly. "I suppose we are." Embarrassed by her sudden small outburst, Blair looked down and fiddled with her champagne glass. She saw her fingers trembling and tried to control them. _Why does he still have such an affect on me?_

Softly, he said, "We were supposed to be the ones engaged."

"What?" she asked breathily, confused.

"That day...I was planning on proposing." He met her eyes. He didn't need to say more about "that day." She knew what he was talking about.

Blair's heart lurched. "_Why_ are you telling me this, Chuck?" Tears prickled her eyes yet again.

"Because you're back."

She let out a breath. "Because I'm _back_? That doesn't _mean_ anything! That doesn't _change_ anything! I've moved on." Once she said it, his eyes changed.

"What do you mean, you've _moved_ on?"

"Chuck, what did you expect? That I'd come running back to you after all these years?" Blair took a breath, trying to calm herself. She didn't want to make a scene. "You _broke_ my heart. No- you shattered it. And slowly, over the years, I have been able to piece it back together. To a point where it doesn't ache anymore. To a point where I _can_ love again."

At that word...that one-third of those three words it took him so long to say to her...he broke.

"Love?" he asked, as if it were impossible.

"Yes. Love." She tried to sound confident, but this whole conversation was starting to wear her down.

Chuck didn't know what else to say. Neither did she. It was silent again, the two staring each other down. Until a voice.

"Hey, babe, there you are-" Dan stopped in the doorway when he saw Chuck and Blair. "Oh," he said quietly.

"_Babe?_" He looked at Blair expectantly. Then, in a harsh voice, "Blair. Explain."

"Don't talk to me like that," she said, getting angry.

Chuck looked back at Dan, who was standing still as stone. He looked back at Blair.

"Blair, I asked you a question. Answer it."

"I _said,_ don't talk to me like that, Chuck," Blair snapped. She turned to Dan and noticed Serena, Nate, and Vanessa had appeared behind him.

Chuck was getting impatient. His voice rising, he asked, "Can somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Nate quickly shut the glass doors so no one inside heard him.

"Chuck, lower your voice and calm down," Serena said calmly, but sternly.

"I will not calm down. Tell me what's going on!" He growled.

"Blair and I are together. We're in love." Dan said, all eyes turning to him. Blair let out a small gasp.

"What?" Chuck asked, taking a step backward.

_No, no, NO. This was not supposed to happen this way. I didn't want him to find out like this._

Everyone was waiting for her to say something. So, "It's true," was all she could manage.

She saw the anger rise in him again. "And you all knew about this?" He threw his arm in the air, motioning to Vanessa, Nate, and Serena.

"No, we just found out, Chuck. Yesterday," Nate answered.

Serena cut in, "It doesn't matter when we found out. You need to calm down."

He ran his hands through his hair, "I'm not going to calm down." His words were harsh, his voice jarring. "I can't even believe this."

He took a step towards Blair, who immediately stepped back. She knew he wasn't going to hit her, but he certainly wasn't about to hug her. This whole night had been so unpredictable; she didn't know what was going to happen next.

"I have to go," he announced, voice still jolting.

"Chuck, wait-" Blair said, trying to stop him. She needed to explain more.

He turned to look at her again, his face cold and unfamiliar. "I can't look at you," he spat.

He rushed towards the others, to the door. Dan winced, expecting a punch. It didn't come. Instead, he opened the door quickly.

When it shut with a _thud_, Blair crumbled.

* * *

Dramatic enough for ya? _Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello all! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I loved every one of them and I'm so glad you like this story. Okay, here is the next chapter. For some reason, I'm a little nervous about this one. I hope after all the drama in last chapter that this one isn't disappointing. We'll see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

* * *

Dan rushed over to Blair, who was barely standing against the railing. Her body shook with sobs, and Dan was unsure what to do. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey- you okay?" He inwardly scolded himself for asking that. _Of course she's not okay, Daniel. She's crying._

He pulled Blair into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Her body continued to shake against him. She pulled away a little a mumbled something about ruining his suit with her tears. He chuckled and instead of answering, embraced her more tightly. She cried for a few more minutes and then looked up at him. Her eye makeup was all over, her cheeks were rosy pink, and tears were still streaming down her face. He brushed her hair off her face and pressed his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Arms still wrapped around Dan, Blair turned to her friends who had still been standing nearby in silence. She walked over to them, Dan still close behind her. When her eyes met Serena's, fresh tears sprung to the rims.

"Blair, what's wrong," Serena asked, voice soft.

Blair wiped her eyes. "S, Nate, I'm so sorry I ruined your party."

Nate stepped closer to her. "Blair, you didn't ruin anything. None of the guests have any idea what's going on. In fact, most of the guests don't even know whose party they're at."

Blair gave a small smile. "I had no idea how he was going to react, but it certainly wasn't that." She pointed to where she had been standing before. Her friends gave empathetic smiles.

They all stood in silence before Serena spoke up. "Listen, B, if you don't want to stay, that's totally fine with us."

Blair thought for a moment. Then said, "You _know_ I hate laving a party early, but I'm this night has taken its toll on me. I think I'm going to head out."

Serena nodded and hugged Blair. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Blair smiled, "Okay."

As Dan started to say goodbye to the others, Blair stopped him. "Wait- Dan. You should stay...catch up with your dad more."

He guided her off to the side, away from their friends. "Are you sure? You don't want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "No, no, it's not that. I just need to be alone for a little while."

He stared at her, but then hesitantly agreed.

He pressed his lips against hers and then brought them up to her forehead, lips lingering there for a moment. "I'll call you later, okay?" She said softly.

"Okay," he answered, as she pulled away. Blair waved to her friends before heading back inside. When she turned one last time, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her when she saw Dan's face. He was explaining to their friends why she left alone. _It's okay to have time alone, Blair. Clear your head,_ she told herself.

After she retrieved her coat and got her camera bag, she walked outside and hailed a cab. She didn't even care how filthy it was.

"Where to?" The driver asked in a thick accent.

Blair thought for a moment. "The closest grocery store, please."

Thirty minutes later, Blair found herself on a bench in front of the duck pond. At this time of night, there were hardly any ducks out, but she continually threw pieces of bread into the water. Silent tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She felt both warranted and guilty for her tears. _Why do I make love so complicated?_ After a few more moments, she felt silly sitting there. The looks on the faces strolling by said it all: a crying woman in an evening gown, feeding (few) ducks at this hour was more than a little odd. Blair sighed and got up. _Where to now?_

While Dan was still present at the party, his mind was elsewhere. To get his mind off of Blair, Vanessa thankfully introduced him to James. He immediately liked the guy, and their conversation distracted him for a little bit. However, once Dan went to refill his drink, his thoughts went right back to Blair.

He didn't know how to feel about what happened. Blair was obviously incredibly upset. _But by what? _ _Seeing Chuck? Missing Chuck? Regretting Chuck? Regretting me?_

After suffering through another two hours of the party, Dan couldn't take it anymore. After saying goodbye to his parents, and promising brunch in the morning, he searched for the rest of his friends. Serena and Nate were, thankfully, talking to Vanessa and James.

"Hey, Dan. How are you holding up?" Vanessa asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. He turned to Serena, "Have you heard from her?"

Serena sighed, "No, I'm sorry."

"Should I be worried?"

Nate answered, "No, man. I'm sure she's fine. She just needs some space."

Dan nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna head out. Vanessa, can I stay at the loft again?"

She smiled, "Of course. I'm staying at James' place."

Dan tried not to smirk, but he couldn't help it. "Okay. Well, are any of you going to brunch tomorrow?"

They all nodded. "You bet! It's Sunday!" Vanessa said, laughing. "Even, _I'm_ still invited to those."

Dan smiled. "Alright, see you all in the morning."

In the coatroom, he quickly grabbed his jacket and tried to not think about the moment they had just three short hours ago.

Thanks to no traffic, he got to the loft fairly quickly. The more time that went by without hearing from Blair, the more worried he got. When he opened the door to the loft, he was met with darkness. He looked around for any source of light, and saw his bedroom light was still on. He carefully made his way over to the room, trying not to trip on anything in the pitch black. When he opened the door, he heard a gasp.

"Oh, its just you. I thought it was a stranger."

Dan felt relief when he heard Blair's voice. He looked her over. She was sitting on his bed, dressed in yoga pants and his old NYU sweatshirt. He smiled to himself. She had brought it all the way from Paris. She had obviously been crying more, as her face was still rosy and puffy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting down on the corner of the bed.

She shrugged and played with his sheets, feeling the soft fabric between her fingers. She sniffled and he noticed that she started to cry again. His heart broke a little.

"Can you tell me what your thinking?" He asked, hesitantly.

She sighed, but stayed silent. Finally, in a congested, shaky voice, "I will...I'm just trying to figure out how to say it."

Dan relaxed a little. _At least she's talking._ "Okay, well, while you figure that out, I'm going to change out of this suit." He left the room to get his suitcase and then changed in the bathroom, not wanting to make her feel any more pressure with him watching her.

When he entered the room again, she finally made eye contact with him. Her eyes looked like balls of glass, shining with tears. But, somehow the tears made her eyes more beautiful.

She cut through the silence, finally. "I originally went to feed the ducks. But then people started looking at me like I was a threat, or suspicious or something..." She left the sentence unfinished.

Dan still stayed silent, but couldn't help but give a small smile to her whereabouts.

She continued, "Then, I went to my mothers apartment, but I remembered she's in London for the weekend."

He stood, still listening patiently.

"Then I went and bought myself a chocolate croissant. Which made me feel only a little better. And then I just walked. And walked. And somehow I made it to the Brooklyn Bridge. And I just _knew_ where I was headed. But my feet started to hurt, so I called a cab, and they brought me the rest of the way. I ended up here."

He still didn't know if he should say anything. She was silent for a minute. When she started again, her voice was full of tears.

"I want you to know that I'm not upset or mad at you. Or _us_."

Dan relaxed some.

"Firstly, I hated how he found out. I wanted it to be more...I don't know...less shocking? Less _in-your-face_? I feel like I need to explain _this"_-she gestured between them- "to him. I almost feel like he deserves more of an explanation."

She stilled, thinking about what to say next. "I just-" She paused. "When I saw Chuck, I felt so many emotions." She paused again. "It wasn't regret about you. It wasn't regret about leaving him. I guess it was just this feeling of _loss_."

Dan's chest felt tight.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, as more tears started to fall. "It wasn't loss for what I missed out on, or what I could have been with him. It was this loss of that _dream I had for so long_ is gone forever. That part of me is over. And I know it's been seven years, and for the most part I've gotten over it. But seeing him tonight just brought all that back."

She stopped again, wondering if that made sense. She felt like she was rambling. She tried to clarify, "It's like...if all my life I grew up wanting to be a ballerina. But then one day, I broke my foot so bad that I couldn't ever dance again. I could _never _be a ballerina. But then, one day I fall in love with singing. And it's even _better_ than ballet. And I love it even _more_. But then one night, after years of singing, I go to see the Nutcracker. And all those years of dreaming to be a ballerina come rushing back to me. And I feel that sense of loss again with what never _was_. Even _if_ singing is still better, that feeling of loss will always be there. It will damper and it will fade. But it will always be there."

She was almost sobbing. She crawled to the end of the bed, so she could be closer to him. "But, Dan, when I looked at Chuck...I felt nothing. It wasn't necessarily _him_. It was the _idea_ of it all with him." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't love Chuck anymore. He broke my heart and when he did, he also broke that _idea_ I had of me with him."

Dan let out a sigh of relief. He smirked, "So I'm not ballet?"

Blair laughed through her tears. "No, you're not ballet."

He leaned down to kiss her lips softly, and then kissed away the tears on her cheek. When she pulled away, she met his eyes. "Are you mad? Does all of that make me a horrible person?" She sniffled.

Dan chsuckled softly and pulled her close. "No, it doesn't. And I'm not mad...I'm relieved." He stepped back from her and softly brushed her curls away from her face. "But mostly...I understand. I understand _everything_ you just told me. Serena was my first love. She always will be. But...we weren't meant to be. That doesn't mean it didn't crush me or make breaking up with her any easier. It took me a while to get over her." He paused briefly. Then, "It wasn't until I found you did I think it was possible to love again. Not only that, but love even _more_." He watched as a few more tears drifted down her cheek.

"Blair Waldorf, I love you, and I'm never going to let you go."

She smiled through her (happy) tears. "Good. Cause I love you too."

He took her hand and guided them to the bed. Blair curled her body into his and relaxed for the first time that night. She was emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted. She would deal with the rest of it tomorrow. But for now, she was perfectly content with where she was. And who she was with.

* * *

**A/N:** Soo...how was it? This isn't the last chapter, don't worry. Maybe 2 more chapters? Or one more with an epilogue? Anyway, coming up: more Chuck. And more Dair lovin. _Review, please! _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hello! This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

* * *

Groggily, Blair awoke to Dan kissing her cheek. She smiled, still not opening her eyes, and turned towards him, snuggling into his chest. She felt his lips press another kiss to the top of her head. "Blair," he murmured into her hair. "We have to go to brunch."

She shook her head against his chest and felt him chuckle.

"I promised everyone." He lifted her chin with his hand, wanting to see her face.

She squinted at the light as she opened her eyes. "Can't we use the excuse of jetlag?"

"Unfortunately, no." He got out of bed. "Come on. There will be waffles..." He said, trying to sound upbeat. As he took her hands and pulled her up, she groaned.

Once on her feet, she gave him a tired look. "Did all of that _really_ happen last night?"

"Yup," he answered, popping the "p." He continued, "The good news is that now _everyone _knows...so things can only get better. Now, let's go Waldorf. Change."

She gave him her perfected puppy dog eyes, and slowly backed up to the bed again.

"Waldorf, if I have to take your clothes off myself, I'd be more than happy to do it."

Blair stayed silent, as she got more comfortable in the bed, a glint in her eyes the whole time.

As Dan slowly crawled onto the bed, he couldn't help but be thankful Vanessa was out. Blair's screams (_mostly_ of laughter) would surely have sent her running.

**::**

And hour later, Blair and Dan were hand in hand as they rode up the elevator to the Van der Humphrey suite. They both decided to keep in casual, especially after last night. Blair settled for (gasp!) linen pants and a blouse, accented by a colorful, chunky necklace, while Dan was in jeans and a sweater. Her hair was still in messy curls, left over from the previous night; she kept it down, knowing fully well that Dan would appreciate it.

Everyone else had already arrived and were in huddles of conversations throughout the room. Serena immediately met Blair at the elevator, wanting to know _every_ detail about what happened after she left the party, and _why on earth_ she didn't call or text. Vanessa met them both on the couch, wanting to know the details too.

"B, you couldn't have texted?" Serena asked, mildly annoyed.

Blair glared at her. "Tone it down, Serena. I'm sorry sweetie, but you were the last thing on my mind after I left." She paused. "Even though it _was_ your night."

Serena waved her off. "I'm only slightly kidding. What happened? Where did you go?"

Blair sighed. "You know...the duck pond." She saw Serena smirk. "And then a couple other places. I ended up back at the loft. I explained my feelings about the whole evening with Dan, and why I was so upset. The good news is: Dan and I are _fine._ Better than fine, actually." She straightened her posture with a smile, hoping it would prove her point.

"That's good to hear." Vanessa said, smiling back.

Serena was still serious. "And what are you going to do about Chuck? I swear B, that came out of left field. I haven't seen him act like that since..."

"_That_ night?" Blair cut in. "Yeah. I was a little surprised. I still want to talk to him. I need to explain everything a little further. Is he coming today?"

Serena bit her lip. "Umm...he _usually_ does_. _I don't know about today, though; he probably realized you two would be here." Serena looked over at Dan, unaware of her gaze, who was talking to Rufus.

"He still lives at the Empire, right?" Blair asked. Serena nodded. "Maybe I'll go over there after this and talk to him."

"Just be careful, B.," Serena warned softy.

"I know," Blair answered.

Minutes later, Lily announced that brunch was ready, and in no time plates were full and the table was crowded with people. Stories from the previous night were told, and orange juice (or, mimosas) flowed. They all caught up with each other lives more in depth and laughed until their chests ached. Catching her breath after one of Nate's law school stories, Blair looked around the table. It was mornings like this where she really missed being home. She thought she would live in Paris forever, but maybe that wasn't what she really wanted. Perhaps after Dan finished his novel they could move back. She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Dan asked, squeezing her hand.

"Oh, nothing," Blair answered, smiling wider and brushing hair off his forehead, away from his eyes.

After dishes were cleared, they all moved to the family room where Blair found herself on Dan's lap, listening to Eric tell stories about his horrible college roommates.

"No one beats me...I had Georgina," Blair laughed, the others joining in.

"Touché," Eric said, raising a glass to her.

Blair leaned back into Dan's chest, resting the back of her head on his shoulder.

"Still tired?" he asked.

She exhaled, "A little." She sat up and twisted her body to look at him. She leaned in a little closer so she didn't have to speak loudly. "Actually, I was thinking about heading over to the Empire. I need to talk to Chuck."

Dan nodded, understanding. "Okay. Do you want me to come with?"

"No. But can you pick me up?" She bit her lip, waiting for his answer.

"Sure." He kissed her quickly and they both stood up. Blair said goodbye to everyone and _promised_ Serena she would call her later.

Dan walked her to the elevator and watched as she disappeared behind the elevator doors, his eyes lingering even after they closed. He jumped a little when he heard a voice.

"You okay?" It was Serena.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine." Serena remained unconvinced. "Really, Serena. I'm okay. I get why she needs to talk to him."

Serena smiled. "Okay...if you say so." Dan chuckled at her response.

"And how are _you_ Serena?"

"I'm happy," she said honestly, looking completely content with her answer.

"You look happy," Dan said, smiling.

A comfortable silence ensued, in that little elevator hallway they were standing in. Serena ended it. "Hey, Dan. I've been meaning to ask you something. Something important."

Dan shifted anxiously, unsure of what she was going to say. "Yeah?"

She looked down at the glass in her hands. "I was wondering if...if you would walk me down the aisle." She looked back up at him.

Dan's heart swelled. "Really?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, really."

"Serena, I would love to. Of course." He quickly hugged her, carefully avoiding the mimosa in her hands. Pulling away, he asked, "Why me? I mean-what about your dad?"

"What dad?" She scoffed. "Dan, you mean so much to me. I mean, it may be weird to others that my first love is walking me down the aisle, but...I couldn't imagine anyone else doing it. I don't _want_ anyone else to do it."

"Then I will definitely do it." He hugged her again and kissed her temple.

"Thanks, bro," she said, causing Dan to laugh. "I wonder how Blair's conversation with Chuck will go. I mean, anything's better than last night, right?"

"Let's hope." Dan said, looking at the elevator doors once again.

**::**

The truth was, Blair hadn't even spoken to him yet. She was standing outside of The Empire, staring at the entrance. "Are you coming in, Miss?" The doorman asked, suspiciously.

Blair gave a small smile. "Yes." She walked through the doors, her heart beating the entire walk to the elevators. As she stepped in, she felt like she was transported back in time. It felt like déjà vu. She had taken this elevator ride a million times before. Come to think of it, she had done _plenty_ more in this elevator. She winced (and blushed) at the memory.

Her heart continued to thump as she heard the _ding! _of her arrival to the penthouse. She stepped out as quietly as she could.

"Arthur, is that you?" She heard Chuck call from another room.

She walked towards the source of his voice. He was sitting in his office, newspaper in hand, blocking his face. "Unless he's 5'5' and wears heels, then, _no_, it's not Arthur."

He immediately dropped the paper; his eyes showing a surprised look at his visitor. "Blair," he spoke.

"Hello, Chuck." She walked towards his desk and took a seat in the chair across from him.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was confused, but not cold.

"I came here to talk." She set her purse down on the floor.

"Where's Brooklyn?" He nearly spat out.

She sighed. "He has a name, Chuck."

"That didn't stop you from calling him Humphrey." She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it. He _was_ right, after all.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, his voice a smidge softer.

"I don't like how you found out about me and Dan. I didn't want it to go like what happened last night."

He laughed, but no humor was in it. "And _how_ did you want me to find out, Blair? Hmm?"

"I don't know." She looked down and felt tears prickle her eyes. "I really don't know. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if this whole thing hurts y-"

"Why would it hurt me?"

"Well, you are obviously affected by it if you're reacting this way." _God damn that tear rolling down my cheek._

He didn't answer, but instead stood up and walked towards the window. His back to her, he looked down at the street.

After a minute of silence, Blair was about to get up, expecting the end of their conversation. Instead, he spoke quietly. "I'm sorry about how I acted. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair to you."

Blair stared at his back in disbelief.

He continued, "I did get over you, you know. Not with anyone, per say. But, I've come to terms with what I did and why it ruined us." He turned to look at her and leaned back against the window. "I was just a little surprised."

"I know. I understand."

"It wasn't even all about the Dan part of it. I was just surprised that you _could_ love again. I didn't think that it was possible for you after what I put you through. After what I did to you. And to be honest, I'm a little happy that it is."

Blair sighed. "Of _course_ it's possible, Chuck. It's possible for you _too._ Did I think I would fall in love with Dan? No. One day, you are going to wake up and meet someone...and you aren't going to know what hit you. I promise."

He looked at her again. "You look happy."

"I _am_ happy Chuck."

"You're...different." He looked her over. "You're wearing...pants."

She smirked. "I know. Can you believe it?" He chuckled.

Suddenly, her phone started vibrating. She read the screen. "Dan's here."

Surprising both of them, he said, "Tell him to come up."

"Are you sure, Chuck?" Blair asked, uneasy.

"Yeah."

"Please don't hit him."

"I won't," Chuck promised.

A few minutes later, Dan exited the elevator and followed their voices into the office. Relief washed over him when he saw Blair's eyes free of tears. She was actually smiling a little.

"Hey," he said to Blair. He turned to Chuck. "Chuck."

"Humph-Dan." Chuck quickly corrected himself. He turned to Blair. "Blair, could I talk to Dan. Alone?"

She eyed them both over, standing slowly. "If I hear _any_ loud noise or slap, _so help me god_." She left the room, glaring at Chuck as he closed the door behind her.

After shutting it, he walked past Dan and stood in the same spot by the window. "I already told this to Blair...but, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have acted that way."

Dan nearly gawked at his apology. Cooly, he said, "It's cool, man. No worries."

Silence took over, making Dan slightly uncomfortable. He smirked at the thought of Blair freaking out behind the doors. Her ear was probably pressed against the wood as close as it could go.

Dan took the chance and spoke up. "I'll take care of her heart, Chuck."

After a beat..."I know you will." He turned and looked at Dan, nodding softly. "I know."

They shook hands and walked to open the door. Blair quickly jumped back, but did not look embarrassed or ashamed at all by her eavesdropping. She looked over both men, happy to see no scratches or red marks.

Dan walked over to the elevator to give them a minute. Blair looked at Chuck and let out a breath. "Well, I'm glad we talked."

"Me too."

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" Blair said, the only thing coming to mind.

"Yeah. See you around."

She embraced him quickly before meeting Dan by the elevator. Before stepping in, she looked at him one last time. "Goodbye Chuck."

"Goodbye Blair."

As she rode the elevator down, she felt relief. _Immense_ relief that it was all over. There would be no more secrets, or fights, or drama. She looked at Dan. "What now?"

He chuckled and pulled her into his side. "Whatever we want."

**::**

The last three days of their trip was filled to the brim. Serena crammed in wedding plans galore: from venues, to bakeries, to flower shops, she dragged Blair across the city. She wanted her maid of honor to be part of the planning process, and these three days were the only way to do it. Blair barely saw Dan over the course of the days, but it didn't matter. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Blair had promised herself she wouldn't cry when she said goodbye, but she couldn't help getting choked up as she hugged Serena. "I'll be back in four months. November 5, for the wedding of the century." She wiped her tears.

Serena smiled through her watery eyes. "And who knows? Maybe I'll come to Paris in September for Fashion Week and find my wedding dress?"

Blair's eyes widened. "Yes! We are _totally_ doing that!"

Eventually, Nate dragged away Serena, and Dan dragged away Blair, until they were finally back on the plane to Paris. After a tiring flight filled with memories of the weekend, they stumbled into Dan's apartment, completely exhausted. They were asleep within minutes of laying down.

When Blair woke, she saw a note on Dan's pillow.

_Went to my editor's. Dropping off my manuscript. Finished it in New York. There's a copy on the desk for you. Love you, Dan._

Blair nearly shot out of bed. She quickly poured some coffee and settled on the couch with the book. It took her nearly three hours to read it. She was completely mesmerized until the very last page.

The book was called, "The Portrait and the Pen." And it was about _them_. Their paradoxical love. Their whirlwind romance. Seeing it in writing was almost as good as the real thing.

_Almost._

She turned to the last page, one that read "Dedication." Confused to why it was in the back, and not the front, she started reading:

_This book was written for my one and only, Blair. My love, we were never meant to be, but we just work. _

_Just like peanut butter and jelly, or oreos and milk, we're better together. _

And they were.

* * *

**A/N:** Epilogue's up next. Review please! :)


	12. Epilogue

**A/N:** Because I love you all so much..._an epilogue._ I have also decided to continue this story with a sequel. So, this will not be the last you read from me! Before you read this last chapter... think back to Dan's reason to why he has never been to the top of the Eiffel Tower. (It's back in chapter 3). It will make more sense. I hope you like this...and I'm sorry if it's a tad cheesy. I couldn't help myself. Also, there is a little **M-rated** part in this. You're welcome. On to the epilogue...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

* * *

The summer passed quickly in Paris. Although Dan had handed in his manuscript months earlier, he decided to wait on the editing/publishing process until they moved back to New York. Yes, they had both decided to pack up their apartments and move back home. They still had time left in Paris, though. So they definitely made the most of it.

Serena stayed true to her word and flew over for Paris Fashion Week the first week of September; she even brought Nate. She found the perfect dress at the Vera Wang show. She wasn't the only one, however. As the two girlfriends were sitting in the front row of the Monique Lhuillier show, a dress caught Blair's eye.

The same feeling she got when looking into Dan's eyes wafted through her when she saw this dress. The room hushed around her, surroundings blurred, and her eyes honed in on the garment. After the show, she rushed backstage, ignoring Serena's questions. She wrote a check and bought the dress literally off the model. She had them send it to her apartment immediately and went back out to meet Serena, keeping her purchase completely secret.

When she arrived home that night, she sent Serena and Nate off to her and Dan's favorite restaurant. She needed to talk to Dan.

As he was washing their dinner dishes, Dan was rambling on a story about how he and Nate somehow got lost in the city. As confusing as this was, Blair tuned it out. Leaning against the counter beside him, she didn't know how to bring up the dress. So she skipped right over it.

"I think we should get married," she interrupted him.

Dan nearly dropped the plate he was washing. "What?"

"I want to get married. To you." He noticed her face was completely serious.

"Okay," he said.

_Because it was the most obvious answer in the world._

"Yes," Dan said again.

"Really?" A smile rose on Blair's face.

Dan dropped the dish in the sink. With soapy hands (he didn't care) he cupped her neck. In between peppered kisses all over her face, he whispered _yes _over and over. Once he stopped, and Blair's shirt was wet with suds (she didn't care), he furrowed his brow. "Wait...aren't _I_ supposed to be asking _you_?"

She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Everything about us isn't the norm...why stop now?"

He kissed her smirk and pulled back again. "But I don't have a ring."

She shook her head. "I don't need one. Just a wedding ring."

"Okay." He smiled widely, as did she.

She pursed her lips. "Also...let's get married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah...it's perfect," she said, liking the idea more and more. "I _may or may not_ already have a dress; you can get a suit tomorrow. And I don't want to spend another minute of my life not married to you."

"Will you care if your parents aren't there?" he questioned.

She smiled, "No. I really only need you there. Serena and Nate can witness, of course."

"This is very rebellious of us," he said, tightening his hold of her.

She bit her lip and gave a sexy smile. "I know...and I kind of like it." She nearly purred the last few words and Dan's knees almost gave out.

He lifted her up onto the counter, standing in between her legs, and pressed his lips to hers. He immediately deepened the kiss, causing her to moan into his mouth. She feverishly rid him of his shirt while he reached up to pull of her panties. He groaned when he felt bare skin and no lace. "Surprise," she whispered against his lips. The thought that she had no underwear on this entire evening almost made him lose himself right there. "Bedroom?" he somehow managed to say.

"No," she gasped as she felt his lips meet her shoulder.

The fact that they were in the kitchen turned them both on even more. While Blair was unclasping his belt and unbuttoning his pants, Dan covered every part of her collarbone and neck with kisses. When he made his way down to her breasts, she arched her back into him, gasping. After nearly yanking off his pants and boxers, Blair finally lowered herself into him. Both of their cries we muffled with more passionate kisses and they both came to their peak together. Breathing heavily, Blair rested her forehead on Dan's. "I love you so much," he whispered, causing her to chuckle breathlessly.

"Same."

After catching their breaths, Dan carried her into their bedroom. They curled up next to each other, spent from their kitchen activity. Dan softly played with her hair, and Blair relaxed into him. Both of their eyes were closed, but they were still awake. "Where should we get married?" Blair asked.

"I think I know the perfect place. I'll deal with the details. I'll surprise you. You just show up."

"Okay." She said with a sleepy smile. And right before they both fell asleep, she added, "I can't wait to be your wife."

**::**

Although she was getting married today, Blair decided to stay as calm as possible. There was no wedding planner, no crazy bridesmaids, and no floral emergency she had to deal with. Dan said he was taking care of everything and to not worry about anything. So she didn't.

Serena nearly _died_ when they told her of their wedding plans. Nate was just as shocked. They both recovered quickly, because Serena realized that it didn't matter when they got married, as long as she was going to be there. Blair put Nate in charge of helping Dan select a suit and hurried off with Serena to pick out Dan's wedding band.

"And you have _no_ idea where you're getting married?" Serena asked for the eighth time that day.

"S, no!" She continued looking through the case of rings. "Besides, it's kind of exhilarating this way. There's something so fun about it."

"Yeah, I guess," Serena replied, thinking there was no possible way _she_ could do this.

After selecting the ring and finding Serena a dress, they headed back to Blair's apartment. The dress had just been dropped off, and after eating a very late lunch, the girls started on their hair and makeup.

Blair decided to leave her hair down; she curled some of the pieces a little more, and let them fall naturally. She pulled up one side in the front and clasped it with a vintage broach. She decided against a veil. Serena kept Blair's makeup natural looking and fresh, rosying up her cheeks and lining her eyes with something to make them pop.

After Serena applied her own makeup and changed into her dress, she called Dan to find out the secret location. She squealed when she heard where it was and went to go find the bride. When she walked into the bedroom, she gasped. Standing in front of her was Blair Waldorf.

_In a wedding dress._

She looked positively gorgeous and Serena tried her hardest to hold back tears. "B! You look so beautiful!" She went over and hugged her friend, carefully trying not to wrinkle both dresses. "I know where the secret location is so let's hurry up and get you there so Dan can see how amazing you look."

Blair laughed. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Serena actually _blindfolded_ Blair, as much as she protested. They took a taxi to avoid tripping over cobblestones and ruining their heels. Blair made Serena stop at a flower shop and gave her specific instructions to buy red roses. Simply because it seemed so _Parisian._

When they arrived, Serena took Blair's hand and slowly led her to the spot. After what seemed like a million _step now_ and _turn left_ instructions, Serena finally said, "We're here."

Blair slowly took off her blindfold, shivering in anticipation. She gasped when she saw where they were.

They were on Dan's rooftop deck. But it didn't look like the night of their first date.

Dan had hung strings of lights above them and filled the space with giant vases of red roses. The sun was setting now, and the city of Paris was lit in the background. She finally met his eyes and gave him a smile. She wanted to run over and hug and kiss him right then and there, but she instead walked slowly over to him. Nate was standing to his side, as well as the...Priest? Judge? _She didn't care who it was._

"Hi," she said quietly when she was standing right in front of him.

"Hi," he replied breathlessly, taken her in. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She literally glowed and Dan had to remind himself to breathe. _How did I get so lucky?_

Her dress was ivory lace, hugging her body until it flowed out a little below her knees. Her neckline was shallow v-neck, leading to lace sleeves sweeping over her shoulders. It was simple and elegant and graceful and classic and so _Blair._

Dan looked as sexy and handsome as always, wearing a navy suit and tie. Blair handed her bouquet to Serena and took Dan's hands in hers.

They kept the ceremony short and simple, having only vows and rings. After promising each other's love forever and always, to the stars and back, from Paris to New York, from Brooklyn to Manhattan, they both said_, I do._ Blair slipped a simple silver band onto Dan's finger and Dan slid an exquisite diamond band onto Blair's.

They kissed before they were supposed to. They didn't really care.

He was her husband. And she was his wife.

_And that's all that mattered._

They walked hand in hand through the streets of Paris and took the elevator all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Dan finally enjoyed the view of the most romantic city in the world...the city he fell in love in...with the girl his was in love with.

He was glad he waited.


End file.
